Wandering Animagus
by Kat100666
Summary: The Dark Side bring back a puppy instead of Potter, so now what will they do?
1. Smart Pup

I own nothing, all rights are J.K. Rowlings. This story is purely fan made and for entertainment purposes, no profit was made. ((Also I just had it re-edited so if you find a mistake please point it out so I can yell at my editor))

Chapter One: Smart Pup

Having stormed Privet Drive to kidnap Harry Potter the Deatheaters returned with two very fat male muggles, a thin horse looking muggle woman, and a black wolf puppy. Lucius Malfoy carried the puppy that was behaving as if a properly trained pooch, while Fenrir Greyback and the Lestrange brothers dragged the muggles forward. The Dark Lord who looked so much better then when he returned two years ago stood at the end of the hall waiting. Not spotting Harry amongst them he raised an elegant eyebrow and blew some of his hair from his pale twenty year old looking face.

"Lucius why have you not brought Potter?" Tom asked as he gazed at the muggles with distaste, spotting the puppy he blinked, "You brought...a dog?"

"Potter was not at his relatives, the woman says he left the night before to visit his friends, and the two men are rather stupid," Lucius reported bowing his head as he could not bow with the pup in his arms, "My Lord, we brought you all we found in the house. And Fenrir torched the house before we left."

"The dog?" Tom asked calmly he was still curious as to why the creature was being carried and was even alive at all.

Lucius looked down at the pup before looking up sheepishly, "Well...he was just sitting there and...he seems trained rather well, watch," setting the pup down he told the pup, "Play dead," the pup fell over as if struck by the killing curse, "Roll over," and then the pup rolled over twice, "Sit up," the pup sat up proudly, "Okay find my son."

Draco was surprised when the puppy walked over and lay at his feet, "Father?"

"He understands English, French and Greek," Lucius told the Dark Lord, "He can find people without knowing them."

"Hmm," moving to look at the pup more closely Tom gazed at the animal who blinked up at him, the pup had green eyes almost the color of Potters, "Okay dog if you can understand me nod your head," the pup gave a small nod, "Fine let's play a game, do you know Harry Potter?" that got a nod also, "Are you his pet?" that got a tilt of the head and he took that for a no, "His guard?" another tilt.

"My Lord you're interrogating a dog," Bellatrix Lestrange said, "Just kill the filthy mutt!"

"This creature has more respect then you seem to," Tom snarled before cursing the woman into a fit of pain, turning back to the dog he saw the hatred in the dogs eyes as it focused on Bellatrix's twitching body, "Hmm, odd creature," moving back to his original spot he looked at Lucius, "I like this dog, he stays in the Manor. Someone take these muggles and Bella away she will be held until next Monday as punishment for being disrespectful."

That night Lucius was watching the dog as it sat on Draco's lap during dinner, the dog did not try and steal the food he just sat there. Tom was also watching and decided to test something, he levitated the knife Draco was not using and watched the dog's eyes focus on it. Twitching his wand just slightly he sent the knife hurdling towards Draco's unaware back and watched the dog jump up to grab the handle of the knife. Draco yelped when he saw what the dog was doing and gently took the knife away from the dog before it could get hurt.

"I really like this dog," Tom chuckled before going to eat, he lifted his head at the gasps and saw the dog crawl on the table and move around objects and plates headed his way. The dog walked up to him lifted a paw and smacked him in the face, "...Did I just get smacked by a dog?" he asked Lucius who nodded, turning back to the dog he looked at it carefully, "Why did you slap me?"

Batting the knife and looking at Draco the dog looked back to the Dark Lord and saw the shock, "Ruff," he barked before moving and jumping off the table gracefully, the dog padded over and sat at Draco's side.

"My Lord?" Lucius said softly getting looked at he asked, "Were you the one to send the knife at Draco?" no one had seen a wand, just the knife flying towards Draco and the dog's quick movements.

"Yes I did, I was testing that dog...and he smacked me..." Tom was still trying to figure that one out, "How the hell did that dog know it was me if none of you could tell?" he asked his followers.

"He's magical?" Draco offered helpfully, "I mean it would make sense," looking at the dog he asked, "Can you do magic?" that got no response, "Come on, if you can that would be cool."

"Ruff," the dog barked before levitating itself up to stand on the table again, slipping onto Draco's lap the dog settled down and turned his eyes to the Dark Lord and then tilted his head.

"What are you going to name him Draco?" Narcissa asked her son as she smiled at the protective puppy.

"I think he has a name already, I just have to figure it out," Draco said getting a nod from the dog he chuckled, "See."


	2. Snitched and Switched

Chapter Two: Snitched and Switched

It was three days after the wolf cub came to live in the Manor. He was called Jade because of his startling green eyes which had gold swirling in them. Usually he was with Tom or Draco just being content and lazy. However, this day he sat outside watching some clouds while lunch went on inside. He was so deep in thought that he did not sense the werewolf walking up on him. So a yelp was heard as the cub was picked up and Fenrir Greyback began to walk towards the forest.

"Stop struggling cub," Fenrir said calmly before finding a spot and setting the cub down, "Now...change human Potter."

Changing Harry sighed, "My scent?"

"Yeah so why is it the great Harry Potter has lowered himself to being a pet?" Fenrir said with a snarl. He really did not like the teen and planned to turn him over to the Dark Lord as soon as he got some answers, "Are you a bloody spy is that it?"

"No," Harry answered dropping to the ground and glancing down, "I...when I saw the Death Eaters on my trip back to the house I...it's sort of like becoming someone new," looking up a crooked smile touched his lips while his eyes betrayed his sadness, "So are you going to kill me now?"

Unable to think for a moment Fenrir sat across from the teen that looked so broken, "What exactly do you mean become someone new? You're famous..." he did not know why the teen looked so sad when the word famous left his mouth. Suddenly it clicked in his mind, "You hate the fame..."

"I abhor it," Harry said softly. Looking down again he asked, "Can you just kill me now? I really don't like talking to people."

"Well I'm not a person I'm part wolf just like you so talk to me," Fenrir said. Moving closer he saw the teen's eyes water, "Why do you want to be someone else? It has to be more than just the fame..." Getting a shrug he could tell there was more to the story. "Is it because of your parents?"

"You really want to know?" Harry asked in a small voice. Glancing up he got a nod, "I want to be someone no one knows, someone who is liked for themselves not because at age one they survived a curse and killed a man, no I want to be a person that people look at and forget not fawn over because of my stupid scar," taking a deep breath he looked away tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tugging the teen into his arms Fenrir held him and let him cry, _'Well this certainly complicates things...I should just hand him over, but...he doesn't seem to be...he's just a child in need of love...I wonder,'_ thinking some more he finally asked, "What if I told you I can help make Harry Potter vanish and give you a chance to live a new life?"

Looking up Harry blinked at him, "Are you serious?" getting a nod he said softly, "Then I would say you can do whatever is necessary."

"Change back into your wolf form, and follow me back to the Manor. This will take a hell of a lot of lying," Fenrir said releasing the teen that changed shapes and the two started back towards the Manor. Once at the door he watched as Draco swooped down to pick Harry up.

"There you are, I thought you ran away," Draco said kissing the wolf's head as he started to leave yet he turned to see Fenrir watching him, "Yes?"

"His name is Roivas," Fenrir pointed out calmly, "He's a mix between north American timber wolf and the lone wolves that are more common here, he is about half a year old."

Draco's face lite up, "You can understand him?" getting a nod he grabbed the werewolf's hand and dragged him towards the library where his father and the Dark Lord were waiting for him to return with the wolf he still held, "Fenrir can understand Roivas!"

"Draco we can all pretty much understand him-his name's Roivas?" Tom asked as he took the wolf cub into his arms to look at him. Getting licked on the cheek he shook his head and set him on the table, "Okay Roivas, what are you doing here?"

Turning towards Fenrir those puppy dog eyes got wide, "Rowlllwwr!" he howled out and hoped the man caught on to, _'Make something up!'_ and it seemed he did for he began to speak.

"Says he was brought here by Lucius and not sure where Harry went," Fenrir said looking like he was concentrating on the translation when in reality he was making it up as he went.

"How did you get magic?" Lucius asked the small black wolf.

"Grrrwoler!" Harry let loose another noise and looked at Fenrir hopefully.

"He either said Potter transfused some by accident or Potter licked him by accident," Fenrir said shrugging, "I'd go with transfuse."

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked confused before his father smacked him in the back of the head.

"He said accidentally, Potter didn't mean to," Lucius said rolling his eyes at his son, "Think we can use Roivas's magic to find Potter?"

"Ruff," Harry said simply shaking his head before turning to look at Fenrir, "Roooowwrrrl!"

"He says no, the magic is different in him because of his wolf body, it's genetically fused to him," Fenrir said coming up with something off the top of his head. He wanted to see how Harry would react out of his next saying, "Now my son, yes I have a son Draco shut your mouth, is coming to live here."

"What is your son's name?" Tom asked curiously.

"Damon," Fenrir said calmly, "He's a wizard but luckily was born without the virus."

"Rr," Harry tilted his head and got picked up by Fenrir, _'What is he doing?'_ he thought cautiously.

"I was talking to Roivas earlier and he has to go his mother is looking for him, he'll return for visits as he really likes it here," Fenrir said, calmly. "We discussed it; I will help him find his mother on my way to pick up my son."

"When do you leave?" Lucius asked softly, they had all come to like the wolf cub.

"He misses his mother, so we'll be leaving tonight. He came back to say goodbye," Fenrir said before getting Harry taken from him as all three hugged the cub and whispered something to him before he was handed back. Nodding, he left carrying the disguised teen with him smirking down at the teen who was watching him with curious eyes, "I said you'd disappear and I meant it."


	3. Damon Greyback and his Kitten

Chapter Three: Damon Greyback and his Kitten

Harry was carried for about six miles before Fenrir set him down and let him change human, "We there?" he asked sleepily, the running had caused him to fall asleep while being carried, and he was slightly unaware. That is until he saw Fenrir smirking at him, his eyes narrowed and he jumped backwards, "Okay now what exactly is your plan?"

"Well we will simply wander around, do a bit of traveling and come up with a solid story to feed the others when we return, you as Damon Greyback," Fenrir said smirking, "We also need to change your appearance some."

That is how Harry found himself in America with the werewolf; they were shopping and laughing as a woman commented how 'Damon' looked like his father. They had grown his hair and let it look scruffy as Fenrir had a scruffy look. Healed his eyes and added the golden swirl from his animagus transformation to them, the same color as Fenrir's eyes and even found a way to transfer the lightning bolt scar to the bottom of his foot so his face was clear of all scars.

Looking in a mirror the two realized Harry looked quite a bit like Fenrir when he kept his face blank, although he had more of his mother's coloring he had a bit of Fenrir in him and was quite excited to spend time with his father. It was decided that Damon's mother had passed a few months ago and his Aunt contacted Fenrir to let him know, since the wolf had been in prison most his life Damon had only met him a few times.

They spent almost two weeks hanging around each other before Fenrir decided it was time to introduce his son to the others. Damon was outside playing with a kitten as his father went inside to get the others, looking up as they came into view Damon lifted the kitten and stood up. Fenrir walked over and ruffled his hair fondly; they really got along now and felt like father and son.

"This is Damon," Fenrir said before turning to the teen, "These are my friends Lucius, and Tom. The little blond is Draco he's Lucius's son."

"Nice to meet all of you," Damon said his voice soft, before he saw a large snake which he began to follow before Fenrir grabbed his arm and tugged him backwards, "Sorry Father am I being rude again?"

"No you're getting distracted again," Fenrir chuckled, they had decided that Damon would be easily distracted until someone pushed his temper, then he would have such a streak of anger that it would shock everyone who saw him as mild mannered. He would only be dedicated to his studies, which were secret from everyone but his father.

"Sorry, but I saw a large snake, she looked pretty," Damon said before a bird caught his eye and he turned to watch it with amusement clear on his face.

"Sorry about him he has a very scattered mind," Fenrir chuckled before saying softly, "Damon do you want to see where you'll be staying now?" getting a nod he began to walk off with him, the teen seemed very easily amused.

That night Tom watched as Fenrir brought his son to a Deatheaters meeting, the teen was staring off into space as if something interesting was just out of his reach. Then all of the sudden when someone insulted Fenrir's pack the teens eyes went from hazy to extremely clear before Fenrir simply growled at the man, that the growl made the teen relax once more. It seemed the teen did not like it when others insulted his family.

"Fenrir please introduce your guest," Tom said motioning for Fenrir to stand properly. Damon had been leaning against a wall dazed like since the start of the meeting, so Fenrir motioned for him to stand straight which he did.

"My Lord this is Damon, my son," Fenrir said calmly, before seeing one of the people who hated him completely throw a nasty spell at the teenager who simply bent to tie his shoe the spell shooting over him.

"Damon," Tom said making the teen look up as he was addressed, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, how long will you be staying with us?"

"Until Father tells me where to go," Damon answered before tilting his head and asking, "Why did you choose the name Deatheaters?"

"What?" Tom blinked in shock no one had ever questioned the name of his followers before.

"Deatheaters...why call them that?" Damon asked his eyes innocently shining from curiosity; he stood properly and asked, "Isn't it obvious that a Dark lord would have deadly followers why have to label them with something obvious? Why not try the subtle approach and take things from a sly angle? Like possibly..." yet his voice trailed off and he smiled before turning to his father, "May I go play with the kitten?"

"Yes my son, try and remember not to turn the kitten into a Tiger, I don't think Lucius would like a Tiger roaming his home," Fenrir said before seeing a light spark the teens eyes, "Damon-"

"I didn't do it," Damon said before blushing a nice pink color and looking down, "I'll be good Father I promise."

"Good, now go play with your kitten and stay out of trouble," Fenrir said and watched the teen wander off, turning back to the meeting he could not help but feel proud as he saw the Dark Lord watch Damon leave curious as to the boys nature.


	4. Black Heir

Chapter Four: Black Heir?

That week Damon was seen usually with a book or his kitten, normally Fenrir was close by. It was five days after his arrival that trouble actually happened, Bellatrix had kicked Damon's kitten and the teen turned his sharp green-gold eyes on her glaring in such a way that she was startled. Yet the teen did nothing more than glare and pick up his kitten, yet the power she had felt scared her silly and she told Fenrir and the Dark Lord about the child's powers which had the wolf laughing his ass off.

"What did you expect?" Fenrir asked wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he could barely contain himself, "His mother was Sirius Black's half-sister, after Orion left he had her and I'm his father," getting blinked at he blinked right back not the least bit phased that they were staring at him oddly, "Yes he's your second cousin," he said to Bellatrix, he had made a family tree with Harry using members of families that had vanished into the muggle world or who were known for sleeping around.

Damon came wandering past with a snake around his waist, a kitten in his arms, a raven on his shoulder and a dog following him, "This is where I'm staying at the moment, nice isn't it," he said to the animals, the Raven let out a single caw, the snake began hissing and the puppy yelped out, "Yeah I think it's pretty also," he walked right past the adults not even realizing they were there, "Wonder if Father will allow you to stay with me, I'd like that I don't have many friends you see."

"Certainly," Fenrir said causing his son to yelp and jump backwards landing in a crouch that screamed killer ninja, the snake had unraveled herself to reveal she had wings and she was hovering protectively in front of the teen fangs bared, the dog had also hunched back baring his fangs as well, while the Raven flapped its wings repeatedly making god awful cawing noises, the kitten meowed cutely which made the frightening scene adorable instead threatening, "You can keep your friends with you, as long as they do not cause trouble."

"You scared me," Damon said standing up and snapping his fingers so the animals calmed down, "Thank you Father," seeing the two other adults watching him he tilted his head and gave them a comically wide eyed look, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nephew!" Bellatrix screeched happily bolting forward to hug the teenager to her chest, "I'm your Aunt Bella, are you any good with the dark arts? Oh well even if you're not I'll train you up properly," holding him at arm's length she grinned from ear to ear, "How old are you exactly?"

Tilting his head in thought Damon blinked a few times, "Fifteen years, two months, one week, four days, seventeen hours, and forty three minutes old," looking at her he gave a very blank smile and his eyes danced with amusement, "You kicked my kitty."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Bellatrix said before ruffling his hair as if he were a favorite nephew and they had always been close, "Oh I'm so proud we have a new Black family heir and my dimwit cousin cannot make that Potter brat the heir," tilting his head up and to the side to examine his features she nodded and smiled, "I see you have the Black cheekbones, and dashing wavy hair, you have your fathers smile and his nose...where ever did you get such magnificent eyes?"

"My mother had green eyes, the gold swirl is the only effect Father's virus had on me, my vision is better than a normal human," Damon said, he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and blinked at her like a puppy before asking, "Sirius Black would be my Uncle right?"

"Yes he is, filthy mongrel that he is, he doesn't deserve to have a closer blood link to you then I do, it's not fair," Bellatrix said before brushing the hair from his face to better look at him and smiling, "You will make a fine Lord one day."

Damon's eyes drifted towards the ceiling and he turned away walking down the way he had been going his animals settled in their places around him again, "Well seems I have more family then I thought, should prove interesting, anyone hungry?" getting all the animals to make a noise he smiled and disappeared around a corner.

"Fenrir...your sons an airhead," Tom said with a chuckle, "But he may just come in handy, if we come out with him as a Black heir then he may be able to get close to the Potter brat."


	5. Special Sight

Chapter Five: Special Sight

That is why at dinner Damon was asked if he liked Harry Potter, his answer startled them all, "Well how can I like someone I've never met, though I do feel bad for him, he's had to deal with false words and people trying to befriend him for something he doesn't remember doing," a distant look came to his face before he turned to Tom and said, "That's why I'm glad I'm me, no one's ever expected me to be some hero or weapon."

That shot down his plan Tom could not turn the teen in front of him into a tool, for that would make him no better than Dumbledore. He saw the teen was always thinking, and it took him until dessert to ask, "What are you always thinking about?" which made every one pause and glance at him for they thought the teen was just a dunce, and that he was not thinking.

"Well a lot of things," Damon said before looking down at his angel food cake, "I would have called them the periculum," with that he took a bite of the cake and closed his eyes to enjoy the flavor.

"The Danger?" Tom asked getting a nod he blinked and nodded his head, "That would be a good name for followers of a Dark Lord," yet the teen was more interested in his cake.

Bellatrix smiled as Damon ate his cake and pushed the low ranking Deatheater who sat next to the teen over and listened to his delighted laughter as she sat down, "What do you know about the Dark Arts my nephew?"

"Not much," Damon admitted before eyeing the cake on Tom's plate, getting it handed over he cooed happily before eating it also.

"Then in the morning I will begin your training!" Bellatrix said slamming a fist to the table causing his plate of cake to bounce he simply caught it before it hit the ground and took another bite, "Draco has been practicing since he was six, but you're a smart boy and I'm sure you can catch up easily."

"Hey Bella," Tom said getting glanced at he chuckled, "Go easy on the kid, don't want to damage his mind with too much at once."

"You underestimate him," Fenrir said before handing his son a slice of cake, "How many have you had?"

"Six," Damon said grinning, "It's so sweet."

"You'll never go to sleep tonight," Fenrir chuckled as he called a house elf for another cake, he was happy that the dark haired teen was so content with the cake, "Make sure my son has a cake at every meal, I don' care if it sets you back an hour do it," and the elf vanished scared of the wolf like man who had such a sweet child.

Damon finished his cake and turned his eyes to the ceiling before tilting his head and asking, "Why are there people up there?" getting everyone to look up they blinked at him, no one saw anything, "Oh that's Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What!" Tom stood and waved his wand at the ceiling canceling a glamour spell as he went, they saw that someone had installed a looking glass in the ceiling and Dumbledore was watching them all with a few members of his Order, "Remove that at once!"

"Okay," Damon said before shattered the looking glass by throwing a small Bombardo at the ceiling, then he cast a shield charm and turned to Bellatrix, "Might I learn more hexes?"

"Of course my sweet," Bellatrix cooed happy that her nephew had just shown a rare gift for seeing through glamour's, "Now let's play a game, look up and down the table," he did, "Now I will point to a person you describe what they look like to me ok?"

"Ok," Damon said knowing what she was doing but keeping his eyes soft and his face relaxed, half way down the table he blinked at a man and giggled, "He has two faces," and giggled again.

"Polyjuice," Tom said suddenly before stunning the man and as he walked down towards the man he placed a hand on Damon's shoulder, "You see anyone else with two faces?" getting a small shake of the head he collected the man and waited for the hour to run out so he could see that Moody himself had snuck in, "Hello Mad Eye."

"Who is that kid?" Moody asked eyes on Damon who was now playing a complex hand game Pureblood children were taught at a young age with Bellatrix, he kept beating her even though he had no idea what he was doing, "He's sort of an airhead."

Tom chuckled, "That he is," he said eyes on the teen a minute before asking, "Damon can you come here please," as soon as the teen walked his way he saw Fenrir and Bellatrix follow as well, everyone else was leaving the room, "Damon this is-"

"Mad Eye Moody, Ex Auror, slightly crazy, best friend of Albus Dumbledore and Merlin First Class three time holder," Damon said as if from a text book, "Mama taught me about him and a few others, referred to them as the Order of Flaming Flamingos...Dad can I have a cookie?" getting handed a cookie he smiled as he ate it.

"Who all did she tell you was in the Order?" Moody asked before shaking his head, "No wait how does she know who would be?"

"Well..." Damon paused the cookie half way to his mouth before asking, "Is your eye magical?"

"Yes, now answer me you stupid boy," Moody growled out annoyed with the teenager.

Frowning Damon crossed his arm the cookie still in his hand, "You're mean."

Fenrir placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder, "You can tell him," and got a smile, they had discussed his 'mother' and her 'gift' and got a nod, "Now tell the mean man how your mother knew about the Order of Phoenix."

"She was a very powerful witch," Damon said before smiling fondly of the woman Fenrir and him had created partially from thin air yet based off someone Fenrir said he once knew, "A Seer to boot, always hoped I'd get her gift...the rich and famous, taste of champagne and endless fortune," he sang softly to himself before Bellatrix poked him, yelping he jumped over Moody and hid behind him, "Yes Aunt Bella?"

"You zone out much too easily," Tom laughed before ordering Moody to be sent away and he turned back to Damon who was now discussing Neptune of all things with Bellatrix and Fenrir. He could practically taste the craziness in the air and loved it, the teen was most amusing.


	6. Admitted Crush

Chapter Six: Admitted Crush

Fenrir told Bellatrix lessons would have to be pushed back a few days since Damon had to go see an old friend for a few days, on his second day away Roivas came back wagging his tail. The wolf pup jumped up onto Draco's lap during a meeting and curled down to yawn and go to sleep, Lucius and Tom both grinned as did Draco they had missed the wolf. So after the meeting the three sat stroking Roivas and telling him about the odd boy who had come to live with them.

"His names Damon, he's Fenrir's son," Draco said as he played a game of tug a war with the wolf, "He's about my age and is … odd."

"He's an airhead," Lucius chuckled running a finger down the wolf's spine.

"He's cute," Tom said which got three odd looks, two from the blonds and one from the wolf, "Well he is."

Fenrir chuckled as he listened to Draco and Lucius tell the Dark Lord off for lusting after a teen who was young enough to be his grandchild, not to mention the son of one of his best friends. He popped his head in the room and said, "You may pursue him if you like but if you hurt him I hold all rights to kill you," and he glanced at the wolf pup, "Hey boy when did you get here?" and Roivas jumped down and padded over to him and he picked him up, "Come on I want to show you Damon's room, you might like it."

By the time Roivas had left Damon had returned and had a new pet a small bat that liked to hide in his jacket during the day, he swung into the parlor smiling and kissed his Father's cheek before allowing Bellatrix to hug him close, "You were right Aunt Bella," Damon said chuckling, "Uncle Sirius is completely ditzy, but he's fun, he has a motor bike that is huge!" getting her to laugh he spun around once then twice before turning and walking away humming.

"He left to visit Black?" Lucius asked, getting a nod he asked, "Does he know not to speak about whom his father is? Where he's been living?"

"Eh," shrugging Fenrir smirked, "He can do as he pleases he has never said he was on our side, nor has he ever told me he sides with the Light."

That made the others chase after Damon who was giggling as he danced around the yard while a Deatheater who did not like the teen's father was cursing at him. Damon swerved around the jets of magic like it was a game. Giggling madly Damon leaped up and spun out kicking the man in the jaw, "This was fun, let's play again someday soon," and he wandered over to his father and smiled at him, "I got to ride a motor bike, it flies!"

"I'm glad you had fun," Fenrir said before ruffling his hair, "Did your Uncle ask who your father is?" getting a nod he asked, "And what did you tell them?"

"I told him you were my Dad," Damon said smiling brightly, "Then the man Dumbledore asked me how I found the Headquarters and I made him cry," he said before asking, "Can I go horseback riding?"

"Do you know how?" Fenrir asked before Damon shrugged, "Okay yes, but be careful...and how did you make him cry?"

"Oh I told him Uncle Sirius made me his heir," Damon said giggling, "He finds me most fascinating, even asked me if I would wear the Black heirloom ring," and he held up his hand so it showed, "He was going to make his Godson heir but apparently he's rich enough...can we buy a motor bike that flies? It was fun."


	7. Right from Wrong

Chapter Seven: Right from Wrong

That night Tom and Lucius found Damon, Bellatrix, Fenrir and Draco making something out of clay. It was huge and seemed deformed, then Damon crawled up on top and began humming, "Try zapping it now," Fenrir said and they all put their hands on the clay, Draco, Fenrir and Bellatrix evenly spaced while Damon was on top in the middle, "One, two three!" and white light left them all and shocked the clay which suddenly morphed into a dragon that looked made of pearls and diamonds.

"It worked," Damon said sliding down the tail, "Wow...how long will this last?"

"Who knows," Draco said sitting down, "Weren't we aiming for silver?"

"I thought we were trying for gold," Fenrir said blinking in shock.

"I was trying to make it glass," Bellatrix said giggling.

"I was thinking about pudding," Damon said before checking the time, "Oh I have a meeting with Uncle Sirius," and he licked his lips, "Bet he has pineapple," and he walked past Lucius and Tom headed for the door mumbling about wanting tuna fish.

"Fenrir your son is an airhead," Tom said with a sigh, he found the teen adorable but was not going to make a move until he knew which side he was on.

At Grimwauld place Damon and Sirius were eating a feast of food when Dumbledore found them, Damon was in the middle of a story, "So Aunt Bella thinks I'll pick them up easy but Lucy has his doubts, says I'm too much of a twit...yet Tommy says I'm an airhead – did you know airheads is a candy? Does that mean Tommy thinks I'm sweet?" he giggled.

"Well you are sweet," Sirius said before pointing to a cake, "Where did that come from?"

"Hmm," turning Damon giggled, "Lucy has a great little elf she follows me with cake," turning his fork to the cake he began to eat and soon they were shoveling through cake after cake.

"Damon your back," Dumbledore said before asking, "What is your Aunt Bella trying to teach you?" he wanted to know if this teen was as big a threat as he thought he was.

"The Dark Arts," Damon said before setting his fork down, "Why is your beard so long?"

"Kiddo you should not admit to people wanting to teach you those," Sirius said ruffling his hair and getting an innocent look he chuckled.

"My beard is long because I am old," Dumbledore answered that made Damon blink at him, "And are you going to learn the Dark Arts?"

"Dunno, I need something to do...does it take a long time?" Damon asked eyes wide and innocent, "I don't want to start something if it takes too long, I like freedom...Hmm Uncle Sirius could you come visit me at home? I'm sure you'd be safe, they seem to like me enough."

"They don't like me," Sirius said with a sigh, "But it sounds fun, with all the stories you've told me...did You-know-who actually call you an airhead?"

"Yep, couple times," Damon said giggling, "I like him he's funny!"

"Sirius if Damon can make sure you stay safe then I think it might be...beneficial for you to visit him," Dumbledore said which made Damon promise to keep him safe and Sirius tried arguing not liking the idea of using his nephew to spy on the other side.

Fenrir and Tom were watching Lucius and Bellatrix scream at each other when Damon came walking over dragging Sirius who was in his animagus form, the dog man had his claws in the ground trying to go the other way but Damon just dragged him along, "This is the garden and ..." the teen stopped when he saw the fight, "Lucy...Aunt Bella...why are you fighting?"

"He will stay with me!" Bellatrix screamed before hearing him, turning she smiled, "Hello love would you like to stay with me or this old fart for Christmas?"

"Can't we all just have one big Christmas together?" Damon asked blinking at them innocently, "It will be my first Christmas with my family after all."

"Oh," Lucius said face going blank, "Hadn't thought of that...whose the mutt?"

"Uncle Sirius," Damon said smiling, "Dumbledore told me to drag him along, and he is trying to refuse," tugging he pulled the dog to his side and bonked him in the head, "You were told to come along why are you being difficult?"

Turning human and rubbing his head before choking at the tight collar Sirius undid it and rubbed his throat, "Ow...you're violent kiddo," getting blinked at he crossed his arms, "Come on I didn't want to come-"

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Damon asked eyes tearing up, "What did I do?"

"No, no don't cry!" Sirius was up and hugging him close, "I do want to spend time with you; I just don't want to do it here."

"Why not?" Damon asked tears still threatening to fall, "I live here, I visit you at your home."

"Because he only sent me along so I could spy on what is going on here," Sirius said holding the teen close, "And I don't want to do that to you kiddo, your family. You don't spy on family."

"Oh," Damon's tears vanished and he hugged him back before smiling, "Then just don't tell him anything you see or hear, simple enough. Now come along I want to show you my room, it's so pretty!" and the teen dragged Sirius off quite literally dragging the man by the wrist.

"Did Sirius Black just admit to not wanting to spy on us?" Tom asked, getting a nod from Bellatrix and Fenrir he smirked, "Might be hope for Black after all."

Sirius sighed as his little Heir dragged him around the Manor, Deatheaters just watched them and when he was brought to dinner that night Damon was talking away happily and he was unable to resist losing himself to the conversation. "You should not ask people about beards," he pointed out to the teenager.

"But it's sooooo long," Damon said with an exaggerated wave of his hands, "Long and white, like snow I just want to make a snow man every time he's around me!"

"Snow...man..." Sirius said before bursting out in laughter as he thought about a snow man hanging from Dumbledore's face, "With a carrot nose?"

"Yep, and coal for eyes," Damon said nodding his head, "And blue mittens," taking a bite he ate it and turned to Bellatrix who was watching them, "Uncle Sirius said I should not admit to you wanting to teach me the Dark Arts...why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's the Dark Arts sweetheart," Bellatrix said giggling and holding his hand, "Most people don't like the Dark."

"But the Dark is pretty, dark blue, dark purple, dark greens," Damon said which only made Sirius laugh harder, "Did I say something funny?" he asked looking between the two who were both laughing now, "Lucy?"

"They mean Dark magic," Lucius said with a sigh, "Not dark like colors, or in the dark. Dark as in Black, harmful, and dangerous. The Dark Arts are dangerous and can be deadly."

"Oh...is Wingardium Leviosa a Dark spell?" Damon asked curious, "It can be deadly."

"No," Lucius answered before asking, "Do you know wrong from right?" getting a nod he asked, "So is killing wrong or right?"

"Depends on the reason," Damon answered before tilting his head, "If you kill just because you can that's wrong, if you kill to protect your loved ones that is completely different."

"You have a very deep yet naive understanding of the world," Tom said which got a smile before saying, "And yet you're still an airhead."

"Thank you," Damon said grinning ear to ear.

"He thinks that means sweet now," Sirius said getting blinked at he summoned a muggle candy to his hand and held it up, "Airheads, very sweet, he likes them-" as if proving his point Damon was pawing at the candy trying to get it, "No bad Damon, down!" yet they fell backwards and the teen sat on his stomach eating the candy, "Brat!"

"Love me anyways," Damon giggled before getting picked up by his father, "Hey!"

"Time to eat, not play," Fenrir chuckled shaking his head at his son's antics.


	8. Darth Vader

Chapter Eight: Darth Vader

Sirius ended up staying for the entire weekend; he was nervous around everyone but was also hyper when Damon was around him, which was constantly. Currently the two were being chased by Draco who had long pink hair now; they ran right into a Deatheater Meeting and dived behind Fenrir to avoid Draco's anger.

"You insane morons come out here and fix me!" Draco growled before Lucius simply fixed him, and he tinted pink as he realized everyone had seen him act so foolish and look the part as well, "Oh...thanks...so what's new?" he asked embarrassed and unsure what to say.

"Your cousin," Bellatrix said grinning madly, "And Your Uncle, lovely aren't they a bit...odd though," she was lost in her own world at the moment and simply enjoying the fact she had her cousin and the teen around, Draco was a sweetheart but Damon exuded childlike innocents while also having this dark streak about him she adored.

Sirius peeked out around Fenrir first and saw where he was turning he poked Damon in the side, "I shouldn't be here, let's go outside," getting a nod they scrambled up and began to leave, "I have to tell him something about what I've seen, what should I tell him?" the Deatheaters all turned to listen wondering what the man was going to say to the old man, or the snow man as Damon called Dumbledore now.

"Um...you can tell him about my kitten he hasn't seen my kitten, she's pretty meow," Damon said blinking and tilting his head, hand going up like a paw as he meowed, "Or the garden, oh and the dinners yum! And the cakes!"

"Well he did say spy on you," Sirius said with a chuckle, "So information on you he gets!" picking the teen up they finally got out of the room, only to spin around and act goofily Draco ran out to join them since he did not like being left out.

When Sirius came home he simply informed Dumbledore and the Order, "Damon is living at Malfoy Manor currently, he has an adorable kitten, and the food they serve is excellent," getting blinked at he blinked right back, "What you said to spy on Damon, I did just that, and truth be told the boy is quite sweet. He knows right from wrong and has a very deep if not naïve sense of the world."

"Sirius!" Dumbledore ground out his teeth clenched a minute before he sighed and asked, "Did Damon attend any Deatheater Meetings?"

"Well we did run into one when Draco was chasing us," Sirius said truthfully, "But I didn't hear anything they got quiet while I was around," getting blinked at again he tilted his head, "We were being chased because we pranked the little Malfoy, his hair was long and neon pink," they still blinked at him, "What?"

"What did you learn about the Dark Side?" Mad-eye Moody snapped losing patience with the man.

"Like in Star Wars?" Sirius asked tilting his head in such a way the others were reminded of the sporadic teen he had named his heir, he had seen that movie with Remus and James a couple months before Harry was born, "Luke I am your Father!" he said covering his mouth to sound like Darth Vader, getting blinked at again he sighed, "I refuse to spy while I visit my nephew," and he started up the stairs, "So neh neh neh neh!" he teased before darting into his bedroom laughing at the looks on their faces.

Meanwhile Damon was sitting very still while his father and Lucius spoke about whether or not he should attend Hogwarts, "He has been home schooled his whole life, and I refuse to send him to that stupid school!" Fenrir snapped.

"Dumbledore knows about him and will want him in the school, if Damon goes to school then we have one more spy," Lucius said before realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

"My son will not become a spy!" Fenrir snapped at Lucius in annoyance, "He is too young to be doing anything even remotely dangerous, if I have my way he'll not be part of this war," and the werewolf turned around to gaze heatedly at Tom who was standing behind Damon, "And you may be my Lord but you are not his, and I will not allow him to become a Deatheater unless that is what he wants, which according to him it is not so do not even think about trying to convince him otherwise!"

"Dad?" Damon said getting glanced at he asked, "While you scream can I go play with my kitten?" getting a nod he stood up and walked away humming a song to himself, which no one could ever place the words to. He sang them in his head as he walked, _'Hard times, bad luck, sometimes life sucks, that's alright, I'm ok it ain't nothing but another day.'_


	9. Spies, Friends, and Ice Cream

Chapter Nine: Spies, Friends and Ice Cream

Dumbledore was staring at Sirius who was now going through the library finding books and collecting them for Damon, "Sirius, please tell me what happened while you were there, why did they not kill you on sight?" he had not yet informed the man that Harry Potter was missing, presumed dead and knew if Sirius found out about that he was likely to flee to the Dark just to be with Damon.

"Well they seem to really like Damon," Sirius said calmly before adding a book to the stack, "So when he introduced me they just let it go," he was a little confused as to why he was not killed as well but was not going to push it, "And I have nothing of importance to tell you since every time I was around them they said nothing, not sure who the Deatheaters are since they mostly kept masks on yet every now and then I would see someone but I have no idea who they were, I was avoided by most but Damon."

"Is he going to learn the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore asked which made Sirius burst into laughter, "Well?"

"Yes but he thinks it means Art projects in dark colors," Sirius said before his laughter calmed and he sighed, "Damon promised to let me sit in on his first lesson, I can't wait to see Bella's face when he brings crayons or something," he knew that Damon knew what they were and was simply playing on the fact the silly teenager had thought the Dark Arts were dark colors and such, not dark magic.

"When you go please keep your ear to the ground Sirius, find out something…where did you stay by the way?" Dumbledore asked curious if the man could tell him the Dark Lord's Headquarters, getting a shake of the head he asked, "Who is their Secret Keeper?"

"Not sure, Damon gave me the paper with the address before his father burned it," Sirius said which was a flat out lie, but he would not give the man ammo to go against the people who were taking care of Damon, "I'm not even sure I was in England."

"Scotland maybe? Or Ireland?" Dumbledore asked getting a shrug he nodded, "Alright good night Sirius," and he left a bit angry that Sirius had found nothing out. Once he thought the man was asleep he went to look for the rest of the Order and situated them in the Kitchen, "We need to get Damon Greyback in Hogwarts, and the teen seems to have a naïve sense of the world and yet is tied directly to a known Deatheater. He is living at their base and if at all possible he might just be able to tell us more about them."

Sirius was listening using Extendable Ears and frowned, he now had to make sure Fenrir did not send Damon to school. He almost laughed as he realized what he was doing, _'I'm spying on the Order and plan to inform Fenrir Greyback, a known Deatheater what I hear,'_ he thought before covering up a laugh with his hand and listening some more as he hummed the 007 song in his head. Once the Meeting was called to a close he went back to his room and settled on the floor humming now, as he thought of when he could go see Damon and maybe introducing Damon to Harry he had a feeling those two would get along.

Meanwhile Damon was eating ice cream, he would take a lick then offer it to his kitten who would take a lick, this happened while he laid on the floor of a Meeting reading a book on advanced charms. He heard a laugh he knew and turned his head to see Bill Weasley looking at him, the man had been Harry's confidant and the only person besides Fenrir and Damon to know what really happened to Harry Potter.

"Bill!" He said dropping the ice cream and jumping at the man to hug him, even though he caused them to hit the ground sense Bill's wrists were tied behind his back. The Deatheater who had captured Bill now had his wand trained on both of them not sure what to do, "Did you come to visit? – Did I tell you I lived here now?" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion, "I don't think so, are you stalking me?"

"Kid you're making it difficult to breath," Bill said in a gasp before Damon moved and he sat up before getting hugged, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I live here I just said that," Damon huffed at him before seeing Fenrir's confusion, "Dad this is my friend Bill, Bill that-"

"Is Fenrir Greyback your Dad, yes I know…and that explains why you're here," Bill said with a chuckle before getting a brilliant smile aimed his way.

Fenrir had been informed by Harry he would be telling one person about who Damon Greyback use to be, but he had not been told who. The reason for not being told was simple according the his son, _"He'll most likely never be in England again since he lives so far away, so it really does not matter."_

"I almost didn't recognize you," Bill said nudging the teen's head with his own, "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you," he had actually just barely caught on to the disguise, if it had not been for the song Damon had been humming he would never have known, he knew it was his 'little brother' because only they knew the song by heart since Bill had made it up.

"Damon," Tom said looking at the teen, "How do you know our…guest?" he did not want to say prisoner in case it upset the strange teen that they all had come to care about through his unique personality.

"I went on a trip to Egypt when I was little," Damon said, which was not a lie the Dursley's had been forced to take him on a business trip and had attempted to leave him there. Only Customs had been confused as to why they arrived with two children and were trying to leave with only one, then Vernon said something stupid about 'not wanting the freak' and had been arrested and held for two weeks before agreeing to take Harry back, "I got separated from Mum and Bill found me," which was also not a complete lie, Bill had found him, and had known who he was but also could tell he knew nothing about magic, "We've been friends since."

"My first year working in Cairo I believe," Bill said thinking about it, "Kid you should go back to that kitten and probably close your eyes."

"But why?" Damon asked, he knew why but he knew that with his true personality on the surface, and trying to regain a childhood he gave off a naïve world view.


	10. Cold Rage

Chapter Ten: Cold Rage

Tom watched the interaction between Damon and Bill, he was curious as to what was going to happen since the teen seemed to really like the red head. Fenrir waited calmly, he knew deep inside that no one in the room was stupid enough to hurt his son even if he was interrupting everything. Bill's reaction to the whole situation made everyone realize the man had a strong understanding of the teen's slightly twisted but naïve mind.

"I need you to do as I ask," Bill said calmly before nudging Damon's head some with his own head, "It's a game, remember hide and seek?" getting a nod he smiled tiredly, "Well this is an adult version, I was found and what does that make me?"

"It?" Damon asked tilting his head, getting a slow shake of his head he frowned, "A loser – you're not a loser, you're my friend," it came out almost giggled before he gushed suddenly, "I have an Uncle! He can change into a really big puppy, he spies on me for the snow man, he promised not to spy on anyone but me while here."

As if knowing Damon was talking about him a large grim like dog, Sirius, came through the door his nose to the floor searching for someone. Spotting Bill sitting with Damon he ran over and turned human, "Hey Bill get captured?" getting a nod he blinked down at Damon, "Hey kiddo…do you know Bill?" getting a nod he blinked before shrugging and turning to Fenrir, "Don't send Damon to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is trying to figure out information and is willing to use the kid to do so, if it's brought up again I'll let you know."

"Aha I was right," Fenrir said before blinking at Sirius in confusion, "How did you get here this time?"

"Damon gave me a port key, supposed to take me to him but I ended up in the garden," Sirius said before glancing at the teenager and Bill, "Kiddo maybe you should come with me while Bill plays big people games?"

Bill watched as the teen got up and moved to hug Sirius happily and the man he admired lead the teen he loved as a brother away. Once they were gone he looked at Fenrir, "What the hell was Sirius doing here?" he expected an answer from the werewolf.

However, Tom beat him to the answer, "Damon has decided he wanted to know his Uncle, and seems to enjoy bringing him around…" but he paused and looked at the door before asking the group in general, "Did he say Damon gave him a portkey?" getting nods he asked, "Where the hell did he get a portkey?"

"Don't you know?" Bill asked blinking at him, getting a shake of the head he sighed, "Damn brat leave me to explain your mess," he muttered before saying in a calm voice, "Damon has made port keys before, so I am assuming when Sirius was here last one was made from an item, most likely belonging to the owner of the wards."

"Where did he learn to make port keys?" Bellatrix asked sitting next to Bill.

"I taught him," Bill murmured cheeks turning pink as he admitted to teaching the teen how to make illegal port keys.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked poking him some.

"He asked me to," Bill answered looking away cheeks flushing more, when he saw Sirius in dog form come in and nudge the kitten onto his back his face dropped before he snapped out, "Sirius don't leave him alone! That kid can get into trouble if not properly supervised!" getting a puppy dog look he glared at him, "Go back to the kid!"

"Rowrrlll," Sirius let out a weird little noise before backing out of the room.

"Someone untie him," Tom ordered, when the redhead was untied he said calmly, "You are simply too dangerous to be allowed to wander free, so if you want to stay alive and spend time with Damon then you will swear on your magic and life bad bind yourself to either myself, Bellatrix or Fenrir then I will allow you to live."

Everyone thought they would see relief on the man's face but he actually looked frightened, Fenrir was confused it was the first time Bill showed actual fear during the whole ordeal, "My Lord perhaps we should give him some time to think about his choices," getting a nod he retired Bill's wrists and took him down to the dungeons.

At dinner that night Sirius was gone again but Damon was sitting between his Father and Aunt Bellatrix, eating cake and listening to Tom talk about Bill. When he was informed that Bill was to either die or be bound to someone they saw the sharp intelligence and cold fury in those eyes that Bellatrix had only seen once before when she kicked his kitten, "You said what to him?" his voice was cold and he did not seem to be the bouncing ball of fun loving energy he normally was.

"I am willing to let him live but he is dangerous with all the knowledge he knows and all the skills he have, so he will either die or be bound magically to either myself, your father or your aunt," Tom said almost drowning in the intensity of those eyes, the golden swirl in those green eyes was becoming more pronounced as the teen got angry.

Damon stood up the cold fury bouncing around the room and he walked to the door before saying, "My Father did not take your brand, do you know why?" he did not bother looking back as he asked the question.

"He is too proud to be branded, werewolves are very loyal," Tom said wondering what point the teen was trying to make.

"If you had somehow gotten that mark on him he would have been broken, his pride shattered and his will snapped," Damon said before looking over his shoulder, "Bill left England for Egypt not for his job, but so he was not bound to the Light side of this silly war through his family," and he walked out of the room the doors slamming behind him without him having to touch them.


	11. Brand Me

Chapter 11: Brand Me

No one said anything for a long moment before they heard an explosion and then Bill scream, "Brat stop, Ow!" and then a thud was heard and Bill gave a whine.

"Stop struggling you moron!" Damon snapped out, his voice echoing from the foyer, down the hall and to the dining room, "I refuse to allow you to break because of me!"

Tom, Lucius, Fenrir and Bellatrix all looked out the dining room door and saw the two in the foyer, Bill was grappling at the floor while Damon was pulling on his legs. Both were covered in a white powder like dust which made the four realize that Damon must have caused the explosion. When Bill's shoe came off Damon did a windmill move before falling flat on his back and blinking at the ceiling, the redhead hit the ground and attempted to crawl away but the scrappy teen was jumping on his back.

"Uff!" Bill rolled them and tried to pin Damon down but the teen kicked up getting him in the stomach, letting go he clutched his stomach before Damon grabbed his hair and gave him a sharp tug causing the man to stumble back and land on his rear, "You demon!"

"Call me as many names as you like," Damon snapped before grabbing his arm and hauling him towards the front door before getting flipped and Bill to start walking back towards the dungeons, "Stubborn jack ass!" he snapped before getting on his feet, backing up and running towards Bill kicking the ground to flip over him as he went to stop him and the others watched him kick the man in the back knocking him over and within ten seconds Bill was hogtied and happy Damon was back, "Heh didn't think that through."

Dropping down to look at him Damon frowned cutely, "How am I supposed to get you out of here, you weigh more than me," it came out like a whine and the teen sat down with a huff, "Well I guess I could portkey you out."

Twitch Bill thrashed around for a minute before snapping, "If you were so set on making me go away why did you not use the portkey before now!" he wiggled around so much he actually tipped sideways and was now laying on his side arms and legs tied behind his back, "Think through your course of action before actually acting!"

"I couldn't help it," Damon said frowning and then asking, "If I untie you and give you a portkey will you go far away?"

Tom cleared his throat and got looked at by the two in the middle of the foyer, "Damon what are you doing?" he felt Fenrir tense and knew that the werewolf feared for his son's life depending on the answer.

"Trying to get Bill out of here," Damon said with a bright smile, "I'll not allow him to die, or be bound," as he spoke his kitten came trotting over and jumped on Bill's side to mew gently making the whole situation sort of cute and not so serious.

"Hmm," Tom turned and said calmly, "Damon come with me, Fenrir untie the Weasley and bring him along," he lead the teen to a different room then everyone else, once Fenrir lead Bill in he gazed at the werewolf, "Fenrir get out."

Looking at his young son Fenrir glanced back at Tom and asked, "Why are you-" yet Damon simply moved and kissed his cheek and he held the teen tightly for a minute, "Do nothing stupid," he whispered softly enough that only the teen could hear before he left the room feeling a bit sick, he really loved the teen like a son.

"Sit," Tom said to the two in front of him, when they sat down he saw the kitten was now on Damon's shoulder peeking out at him from under the teens scruffy looking black hair, "Damon you do know I am a Dark Lord correct?" getting a nod he asked, "And that I do not like when people go against me?" another nod, "Then why have you?"

"Because you're not my Lord," Damon said smiling some before shifting a bit in his seat, "I hold no ties to anyone but my family, and you were trying to hurt my family, so you are the bad guy."

Bill buried his face in his hands, "Damon," he groaned, "I am older then you I suppose to protect you not the other way around."

"I wasn't the one in trouble," Damon said softly before glancing at Tom, he knew he had to work hard and make Tom not want to kill him or Bill, he did not want to lose the happiness he had found as Damon Greyback.

"Bill have you thought about which option you would prefer?" Tom asked which got the man to glare at him some, "The only reason you're still alive is because Damon amuses me normally, so do not tempt me, especially since he is not in my good graces at the moment."

Damon crossed his arms and pouted a little before saying, "If you weren't such a snake obsessed jerk-" yet his pout vanished and he stopped talking as Tom smacked him across the cheek.

"Hold your tongue," Tom said before turning to Bill, "Choose."

Bill went to say something but Damon covered his mouth and said for him, "If I bind myself to you will you leave him alone?" getting a nod he said to Bill softly, "Just go home Bill, please stay out of the war," getting his mouth covered with a hand he huffed in annoyance.

"Don't listen to him he's a child, I'll be bound to anyone just leave him out of it," Bill said before the man in front of him leaned back hands crossed on the table in front of them, he knew he was thinking intently now. As the man started to think he wiped at Damon's cheek which had a red spot on it from the smack, "Kiddo you shouldn't try to protect me."

"Doesn't matter," Damon whispered looking down he had heard Tom say he was cute when he had been in wolf form and listening and Tom had always been nice to 'Damon' indulging him on occasion but now he felt as if somehow he deserved the slap. He had felt safe with him as Damon but knew deep inside he was still Harry, and Tom hated Harry, thus Tom hated Damon.


	12. Deal

Chapter 12: Deal

_'Both would make wonderful Deatheaters, both are powerful, and with either one bound to me the other is sure to stay with them,'_ Tom started to think before pausing because he could not see Damon's eyes, reaching over the desk he tilted the teen's head up and promptly dropped his hand as he saw how much anger was in those eyes, the power, _'Damon's mad at me…well I did slap him…and am threatening to bind them_,_'_ he settled his hands in front of him on the desk before looking at Bill who was not as angry but more concerned over the fact the younger male was angry.

"I think I have a way to work this all out," Tom said before getting looked at curiously by Bill, yet the anger in the half werewolf's eyes did not fade, _'Oh hell,'_ he suddenly thought, _'Damon is half werewolf, proud and unwilling to take a master like his Father…but he's willing to bend his pride for Bill,'_ he suddenly realized just what Damon had meant with his comment about being bound and broken.

"What is your decision?" Bill asked since Damon was busy thinking up painful ways to extract revenge on Tom for even thinking of binding him or his in all but blood brother.

Leaning forward slightly Tom locked eyes with Damon, "You did break one of the only rules that was given to you," which was true, Damon had three rules, do not harm the Deatheaters, do not bring the Light to the Manor, and do not free the prisoners. He had bent the rules for Sirius visiting, but gave no thought to that since the man was practically a spy for Damon now, "And as such you do need to be punished."

"And this punishment is?" Damon asked eyes still swirling in power; he could not control it when he was this angry.

Tom settled back some and simply said, "The slap I gave you on the cheek will be punishment enough," getting blinked at in surprise by both he was delighted to see the anger and the power fade from those green-gold eyes, "But I am adding a rule to your list, try and follow them this time alright?" getting a slow nod he said calmly, "Do not insult me."

"I…alright," Damon said his kitten jumping into his lap, both tilted their heads at Tom as if trying to figure him out, and Bill bit his lip to keep from chuckling at how silly they looked.

"And Mr. Weasley I have decided not to kill you, nor to brand you," Tom said which made Bill tilt his head like the other two, "You will not be privy to Deatheater Meetings like Damon is, but you must swear here and now to never repeat anything you see, hear, or feel while here. You also can not bring anyone here besides Sirius Black, as the man seems determined to be part of Damon's life."

"Alright," Bill said easily before blinking some, "So I'm not being bound?"

"Neither of you will be, I spoke out of anger, I am a Dark Lord after all," Tom said crossing his arms and smirking some, "I'd be rather bad at my job if I was level headed."

"True," Damon said before narrowing his eyes, "So what Bill gets to leave and visit me and you…do nothing more?"

"Right," Tom said calmly, "But first Damon why did you get so angry with me?"

"I love Bill," Damon said softly looking down, "And you were trying to break him, or kill him, and I…" he looked up again his eyes shining through with innocents, "I like you Tom and it hurt to think you could do that to someone else I care about," he smiled slightly before saying, "You wouldn't actually hurt Bill would you?"

"Only if he betrayed your trust," Tom said softly lost in that smile, it was not obvious to himself or even to Damon but Bill's eyes went wide and he looked away humming a song softly. Damon's smile was enough to get Tom to do anything almost and Bill knew this now, the man was in love with the teenager, "Damon…why don't you and Bill go get something to eat while I think of how to explain that you and him have made a deal with me to behave."

"Alright," Damon said before standing, but once at the doorway he paused and glanced over his shoulder "Bill go ahead," once alone with the man he moved back into the room and said, "Tom I respect you, you are nice to my Father and you have been rather nice to me, you're allowing my brother and uncle to visit me even though both have fought against you," getting a nod he smiled wolfishly, "I may be fragile as Bill says, but I am powerful, if you even think about hurting my family again then I will ruin you," then his serious voice was gone and he smiled, "Bye Tom," and seemed to bounce out of the room.

_'He just…he just threatened me,'_ Tom thought as he realized that he had brought the teen in here to punish him to show how strong he was, how dominant, and yet everything had gotten twisted around so he somehow ended up letting them both go and in the process was threatened. He was just about to leave the room when he heard Fenrir scream, "He hit you!" and Tom's eyes widened, slamming the door closed quickly he used half a dozen locking charms and threw up some difficult wards, "You bastard I'm going to rip you to pieces!" the werewolf raged slamming his full body weight into the door.


	13. Portkeys

Chapter 13: Portkeys

While Fenrir was clawing at the study door wanting to murder Tom it was Bellatrix who looked at the group which was now Bill, Damon and Lucius, "So did anyone notice Mad Eye Moody escaping?" getting blinked at she pointed at Damon, "He saw the nutcase disguised and he was put in the dungeons remember?" getting nods from everyone but Bill she pointed at Bill, "And then Damon tried freeing you, but Mad Eye was not down there."

"Oh...I'll go get him!" Damon said cheerfully he grabbed Bill's hand and called, "Dad I'm taking Bill to see Uncle Sirius!" and he bounced out of the house dragging the redhead along.

Tom heard Fenrir call, "Alright growl at the snow man for me!" before the werewolf slammed against the door again.

Dumbledore was sitting with Molly Weasley, Mad Eye Moody and Tonks the four were staring at Sirius who was eating some cake which a Malfoy house elf had brought over, "Are you friends with the Malfoy's now?" Molly asked displeased, she had made cake earlier but Sirius refused to touch it in favor of eating the other cake. She glared at him as a serpent's head popped up from his shirt, "And what is that!"

Looking down Sirius blinked, "One of Damon's pets," he looked up again and grinned brilliantly as he saw Damon standing with Bill, "Hey!"

"Oooh Cake!" Damon squeaked jumping over the table and cuddling into Sirius's side he swiped the man's cake and began to eat humming contently as he did so.

"Damon," Bill said smacking his hand to his forehead, "We're not here for cake-" yet a feral growl from the teen made him sigh before smiling and turning to Sirius, "So Fenrir might be killing-"

"Tommy!" Damon said grinning before pushing his hair aside to show the bruise on his cheek, "He slapped me so Dad is trying to maul him-"

"But he's hiding!" Bill said with a laugh, "Oh Mad Eye how'd you escape the dungeons? I'm almost positive Damon didn't break you out as well."

"Nope, I got in enough trouble trying to save you…I make a bad hero," Damon giggled before seeing the winged serpent which once it saw him flew out and landed around his head to form a sort of crown the wings fluttering some, "I wondered where he went."

"I escaped with a port key," Mad eye explained before narrowing his eyes at the teen, "You are very odd boy, very odd. So dimwitted yet so powerful," only the powerful could have the gift to see through glamours and spells, "You should really think about honing your skills by going to school, Hogwarts is good and starting soon."

"Dad says I'm not going to school since I can learn everything I need to know with the many people at the house," Damon said brightly before turning to look at Tonks who was now changing her hair color and length, the fork full of cake was half way to his mouth and he dropped the fork before screaming and falling backwards, "Bill!"

"Oh damn," Bill and Sirius both grabbed the teen close to hug him, it was Bill who explained to him what was going on, "She is a Metamorphmagus, meaning she can change her looks by sheer will alone, no spells need," getting a nod from the teen Bill kissed his forehead.

Molly was the first to speak as she saw how close Bill was to the dangerously connected teenager, "William, how do you know Damon Greyback?"

"Saved his tail in Egypt," Bill said before looking down to see that him and Sirius were now hugging because Damon had slipped away, "Huh?" looking around he went to say something but Mad Eye was whisked away by portkey, "Damon!"

"What I said I'd get him and I got him didn't I?" Damon said pouting before tilting his head and looking at a group items in his hands all port keys, "I hope I sent him home and not to Romania," he gave a comical look at the rest of them before blushing pink, "Um, I should…go," and used a port key himself.

Bill swore under his breath and looked at Sirius, both nodded and Sirius activated the portkey Damon had left Sirius and ended up in Malfoy Manor, Mad Eye was there but Damon was not, "He sent himself to Romania!" Bill exclaimed frantically before stunning Mad Eye before he could move, "You stay put – Fenrir stop attacking the door I need you to sniff out your kid!"

"Damon?" Fenrir whipped around, saw Mad Eye and then blinked at Sirius before asking Bill, "Where is he?"

"Romania, he got confused with the portkeys he had – oh," Bill said before turning and poking Lucius in the chest, "You need to put portkey blockers up, that is how Moody escaped and how we keep coming and going, designate a singular room or something," getting a nod he turned and looked at Sirius, "Will you stay here and contact us if he shows up before we do?" getting another nod he grabbed Fenrir's arm and portkeyed away again.

Tom came from his study and looked at Sirius for a long moment before eyeing Moody, then looking at Bellatrix and Lucius, "So what's going on?"

"I'm not talking to you, since you hit Damon," Sirius said before crossing his arms and looking away.

"What's going on cousin?" Bellatrix asked blinking at Sirius, everything had happened so fast she was even a bit confused.

"Oh," Sirius looked at her and grinned, "Well I was eating cake and being stared at about to be interrogated as well when Bill and Damon walked into my kitchen, the brat tackled into me to eat my cake before freaking out over Tonks – she's your niece, Andromeda's little girl."

"Oh neat I have a niece," Bellatrix said smiling brightly.

"Well then he slipped away from me and Bill to portkey Moody here, since he apparently escaped," Sirius said before turning and kicking Moody who was still stunned, "Why could you not end up in Romania! He could be eaten by a dragon or fall off a cliff!" and he kicked him again for good measure before looking at Bellatrix again, "Then Damon portkeyed away, he screwed up and is currently in Romania."

"Who…" Tom motioned at Moody.

"Bill did that," Bellatrix said smiling brightly.


	14. Table Trips

Chapter 14: Table Trips

When Damon was brought home he was cuddled into his Father's arms as he slept, red dye was covering him and Fenrir. Bellatrix and Sirius both covered their laughter while Lucius's jaw dropped, yet Tom felt the nerves kick in he was not sure if he should run and hide. Bill walked in wiping blue goo from his face, "Why do I have a feeling its best if I not ask?" Lucius asked after a moment of jaw hanging giggle filled silence.

"We ended up in a paint factory," Bill said before turning to Sirius, "Now we should leave and come up with some brilliant reason for Damon kidnapping Moody, in such a way the kid stays out of trouble."

"He's so naïve we'll just tell them that he thought he was doing the right thing and that his right and wrong are a bit skewed because of his parents," Sirius said chuckling some, "Now how about we get dinner then go home, I'll need the substance to deal with them."

As they left Bellatrix poked Damon in the forehead, "Wake up," getting glanced at she asked, "Why did you have a portkey to Romania?" getting a mumble none of them understood she sighed and kissed his forehead, "Sleep little one," and she chuckled as he cooed a 'night' at all of them.

"I'll put him to sleep," Fenrir chuckled as he went upstairs, but he paused midway up the stairs and turned to look at Tom, "Oh by the way if you ever lay a hand on my son again I won't think twice about ripping your throat out, just thought you should know."

The next morning Damon was sitting with his pets humming and coloring, he did seem to be an overgrown toddler at times since he always did stuff like that. He kicked his legs behind him as he colored in a dragon, Bellatrix and Draco were playing chess a few feet away and no one was aware that they were being stared at. Fenrir dropped next to his son and chuckled lightly at the purple dragon, kissing his temple he glanced around and noticed a spell whipping towards his son. Turning he caught Damon close and rolled so the spell left a scorch mark on the floor.

"What the-" Bellatrix stood drawing her wand as did Draco, yet who ever had just tried killing Damon was long gone, "Lucius! My Lord!" she hollered and they came rushing in with a few others and froze at the burn mark on the floor, "Someone just tried killing Damon."

"My picture," Damon frowned before yelping as his Father squeezed him so tightly he closed his eyes, "Daddy that hurts!' getting released a bit he got kissed on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Kiddo but someone just tried killing you," Fenrir held him close but not tight, "I don't know what I would do if that happened."

Lucius and Bellatrix searched the outside along with half a dozen other Deatheaters; someone who was important to them had almost been killed. When Fenrir broke into the Order house and tackled into Sirius the Order pulled their wands, "Sirius someone…someone tried killing him," which made the man freak out some, "Where's Bill?"

"Where – I don't know is he alright? Is he hurt? – Why am I asking you?" Sirius said pushing the werewolf up he started for Malfoy Manor radiating anger and yet scared out of his mind.

Bill came down the stairs and saw Fenrir standing there trying to speak with his Mother, "Fenrir?" getting glanced at he saw the panic, "What is going on?"

"Someone tried killing Damon," Fenrir said and ignored the wands and Molly's lecture about being a dangerous man with such a dangerous child he looked at the red haired man who knew his son's secrets, "Sirius just left and…will you come spend a few days at the Manor he seemed fine until Draco pointed out he had almost died…now he won't come out from under the table."

"T-table? Someone tries killing him and he hides under a table?" Bill asked before hearing a slight whine, "Yeah I'll come, just calm down if my instincts serve me right as soon as the dark Lord heard what happened he put everyone on protection duty?"

"Well…yeah," Fenrir said before swatting a wand away from his face, "Do you mind I'm having a breakdown here!"

"Ron go upstairs," Bill said grabbing Fenrir's hand and walking towards the door, "Now come of Fenrir you just need to breath, he's safe now and hell you just sent a Marauder after whoever dared hurt him the person who tried will beg for death I'm sure."

Every single member of the Order present watched as the feared werewolf who terrorized England pretty much sagged against Bill in exhaustion, most likely from worry over his son. As soon as the group was gone Arthur said softly, "Who would try hurting Damon, he's such a sweet kid. A bit twisted and weird, but sweet none the less," which made a few others nod and some of them glare at him.

Damon sat under the dining room table when a black snout he knew popped under the table cloth and Sirius in animagus form sniffed him out before curling up with him. Tom was sitting at the table handing treats under the table for the teen who refused to come out, Bellatrix, Draco, Lucius and about a dozen more people were searching the grounds. While two dozen Deatheaters were creating a perimeter around the Dining room keeping guard, Narcissa even sat at the table speaking to it but actually to Damon since he seemed frightened.

"You can come out from under there," Narcissa whispered softly eyes locked where she knew the teen was, "Your Father sent Sirius and he's getting Bill, the whole room is surrounded and I doubt very much anyone can hurt you now."

"No," Damon said stubbornly, "This was supposed to be a safe place, it's not safe!"

"Ssh," Sirius held him a bit before kissing the top of his head, "I'm here now, as a Marauder I will never let you get hurt, never I promise."

"Alright!" Bill opened the door and walked over to the table smacking a hand on top of it he said, "Kiddo we're taking a trip to Egypt and you had best come out here right now or I will take the table with me!"

Popping his head out Damon blinked a few times, "Why are we going to Egypt?"

"Because I know you're safe there, it is only for a week and a half but it is just until things cool down," Bill said calmly, "We'll be staying at my townhouse down there, your father and Sirius are coming with us so say goodbye to everyone else," getting the teen to blink he pointed at the ground next to him, "Come here now young man."

"But Bill…this was supposed to be safe…how do I know Egypt is safe?" Sirius popped his head out and nodded as well, "See even Sirius isn't sure."

"It is safe because I say it is safe, have I ever let you get hurt before?" Bill asked before holding up a hand to stop him from speaking, "besides the smacking incident."

"Well no," Damon whispered before glancing at the ground, "I guess we can go…" he glanced up and crawled out before getting hugged by his Father, "Dad."

"You know for a powerful and usually confident twerp you sure do act like a child some times," Bill chuckled before getting a glare from what he considered his little brother, "Such a cute little boy, how old are you now three maybe four?"

Sirius hit Bill in the arm, "Be nice he is allowed to have melt downs every now and then, his life almost ending is a pretty good reason to break."


	15. Truths Revealed

Chapter Fifteen: Truths Revealed

The townhouse in Egypt was nice and Damon was sitting on a sofa watching a man move things around, when Bill sat next to him he smiled some and got kissed on the forehead. Fenrir was off with Sirius discussing a protection plan for Damon when he got home since they had not caught the person who had tried killing him. Then out of nowhere Damon whispered, "I'm fine now, I just let my guard down while at the Manor, I got to comfortable and was foolish to believe I was completely safe there. No one is a hundred percent safe in England anymore, not during war time," which made all three men turn to look at him since that was one of the more mature moments he had.

"Well lets go check out some sights," Bill said grabbing his hands and standing, "I'll show you all the new tombs I've worked on since you were here last – oh and at some point I'll even let you leave a spell or two behind for my coworkers."

So they went all over the area enjoying the pyramids and tombs, they even stopped at an oasis and that is where Sirius got a shock because he was gazing at who he thought was his nephew but he realized he had never checked to make sure Fenrir had not lied to him and Damon about who the teen's mother had been. So he cast a simple parentage spell and the other two saw it and freaked before pushing Damon out of the way and Bill had his wand on Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Bill screamed panic rising in his chest as he thought of his little brother being outed. Especially since he had spent so much time an energy at not having his part drug up from where they buried in deep inside.

"Ow," sitting up Damon realized just what Sirius had been trying to do, "Dad, Bill…we should tell him."

"No, no one is supposed to know!" Fenrir said dropping next to his son and holding him close, "If too many people start finding out I'll lose you and I can't do that, not now, not after everything."

"Tell me what?" Sirius asked before looking at Damon and frowning, "You're not my nephew are you?"

"Sirius I…" Damon looked down before whispering softly, "I'm not," glancing up he saw something in those grey eyes that made his heart break some, Sirius's eyes were filled with a hatred it made his own eyes tear up, "Please let me-"

"Save it," Sirius snapped before waving his wand so the ring vanished from Damon's finger and landed in his palm, "I don't want to know," he turned and was about to apparate but the next words froze him on the spot.

"Please Padfoot please," Damon called, Sirius had never told them his nickname in this disguise before, "Or should I call you Snuffles?" yet the unexpected happen Sirius whipped around and blasted him hard in the side so he went flying into the sand.

"What did you do to Harry!?" Sirius screamed his hatred boiling up as he thought the imposter had harmed his Godson.

"You idiot!" Bill screamed while Fenrir ran to check on the teen who was not moving, "He is Harry!" and he went over and dropped next to his little brother who was unconscious, "No, wake up little brother."

"He's…Harry…" Sirius whispered before staring at the limp form, as he started towards his Godson Fenrir snarled at him, "I…I didn't know…"

Turning his attention back to Damon the werewolf dropped his head to his chest, "His hearts still beating, Bill check for any wounds," he was hoping his young son had just blacked out and was not bleeding out. Again when Sirius started over he turned and growled low, "Get the hell away from him, I never thought you'd be the one to hurt him!" yet a small hand grabbed his arm and he looked down into the pained eyes on his son, "Baby boy?"

"He didn't know," Damon whispered before sitting up some wincing as his back cracked he looked at Sirius and felt afraid as he saw the man just standing there, "Si-Sirius?" he stumbled over his name before seeing the confusion he stood and dusted himself off, "Do you hate me?"

"I…How do I know you're not lying this time?" Sirius asked before the teen walked forward towards him, Bill and Fenrir both kept their eyes locked securely on Sirius if he even attempted hurting the teen they would kill him.

"Do the spell then," Damon whispered before Sirius did just that, as the names Lily and James Potter came from his chest then he asked, "Believe me now?"

"Oh Merlin I…I could have killed you!" Sirius said before hugging the teen close and he checked quickly before pulling back some and asking, "Why did you do this? Why become someone else? Why lie to me?"

"I love you Siri so much and I cherish my parents memory but I just…Fenrir offered me a family, a chance to be myself and not some sacrificial lamb," Damon whispered before rubbing his arm, "I told Bill because I never thought he would end up in England, I wanted to tell you but I…I needed you to be panicked over my disappearance so as to make the others believe I was really gone so you would not be questioned."

"He is my son," Fenrir said calmly walking over and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, "I adopted him in America, and his name was legally changed to Damon Greyback as well. So you have to decide…will you keep his past a secret and stay part of our family or do I have to lock you in a tomb somewhere?"

"Of course I'm staying in his life…" Sirius said before frowning, "Damn and I was enjoying the idea of my father cheating on my Mother."

"He did," Fenrir said calmly, "The woman we based his mother off is real, but she was born a squib and I turned her into a werewolf when she was ten, she died at twenty nine due to a miscarriage of her son whom she had planned to name Damon…Damon Greyback."

"So I had a sister," Sirius said, getting a nod he blinked, "And you slept with her!"

"Sirius calm down," Damon chuckled hugging him, "You had no problems with that thought when you thought he was my biological Father."

"It never occurred to me, I had a baby sister and she slept with…" Sirius made a disgusted face before getting thumped in the arm by Fenrir, "Sorry but you are one of my closest friends at the moment and that's just wrong, best friends do not sleep with siblings of best friends it's just not done."

"You…you think of me as your best friend?" Fenrir asked startled, getting a nod he smiled some, "Good but you can't pull that rule on me since I did all that before meeting you and becoming your best friend."

"Dad has a point Sirius," Damon chuckled before getting hugged tightly, he no longer felt a weight on his shoulders since Sirius now knew who he had once been.


	16. Return to England

Chapter Sixteen: Return to England

The Malfoy's and Tom were on edge since they knew the teen was coming home today, Damon had actually been gone for two weeks and every single person was waiting for him. Bellatrix had been so overly excited in her torture since her little Damon was gone, and the Deatheaters all noticed even their Lord was getting much more vicious since the teen had up and vanished to Egypt.

It did not help that the little idiot who had tried killing the teen had not been caught, and they were no closer to finding the would be killer since no traces had been left behind. When Fenrir and Sirius who were both discussing their next trip, not sure if Greece or Ireland would be the best trip to take, started up the path every single head turned waiting for the teen's appearance.

Bill walked in backwards talking to Damon and actually paused in the doorway which blocked Damon from sight, "That is a horrible idea," Bill said before stepping aside to allow his little brother back in the Manor, he was thrilled Damon felt so happy to be back but also could not wait for their next trip which Fenrir and Sirius were trying to figure out.

With a slight tan the teenager stepped into the Manor and poked Bill in the chest, "It is not a horrible idea it is perfectly fine since no matter what I will not be blamed!" then before he knew it Draco was hugging him and Bellatrix was flitting around asking about his trip and he just laughed happily and joined in the craziness again. Sirius, Fenrir and Bill smiled as they saw how excited Damon was and how excited the odd group was at seeing Damon.

"Give him some room to breathe," Tom said before turning and walking away, he was thrilled the teen was back where he could watch him and make sure he was not hurt. However, the two weeks had given him time to realize he was head over heels for the young man and he was not sure how to handle that realization. He had spent every single night lying in bed staring at his ceiling wandering where Damon was and what he was doing, he had admitted to Lucius and Draco that he thought the teen was cute but he did not understand when finding him attractive had blossomed to falling in love with him.

So when not even two hours after his return Damon was sitting in Tom's study smiling at him the man felt as if the world had dropped from below him, "Hello," came that sweet voice and Tom felt his mouth dry up and he lost the ability to speak, "Um…I brought you something from Egypt, it's not much but I…well it reminded me of you."

Holding out a small box Damon waited for Tom to take it but the man just stared at him for a long time, moving forward he set the box on the desk, "I guess I'll see you later," he said shrugging his shoulder since he was not sure why the man was just staring at him as if he had grown an extra head. Leaving he ran right into Narcissa who smiled and dragged him off talking about having a Ball signifying his return to the manor.

At dinner that night Fenrir was arguing with both Narcissa and Bellatrix about whether or not the teen should have a Ball or not. Then when Narcissa said, "This way we can scope out any good candidates for him, so he can get married properly," and Sirius, Bill, Fenrir, Damon and surprisingly Tom all choked on their dinners. Lucius smacked them each on the back helping them get the food down since he was concerned about them dying from choking due to shock.

"I am not letting you harpies set my son up with anyone!" Fenrir said rubbing his throat to ease the throbbing that had been caused from the choking and glaring at them, "He will marry for love and only for love!" they had discussed it in length and he knew his little boy wanted to have a fairytale romance, he had explained it may never happen that way and gotten him to settle on following his heart.

"He will pick his own spouse," Sirius said glaring as well since he had been part of the conversation.

"So you will not arrange anything!" Bill almost growled out he was very protective of his baby brother and knew if anyone tried hurting him or even attempted to play with his heart he would rip that person to shreds and burn their remains until nothing was left.

Yet to everyone's surprise once Damon got his breath back he began to laugh in such a way that made everyone fear for his sanity; well what little sanity most believed he held onto since after all he acted rather insane half the time. Calming down some he glanced around and smiled some, "I missed being here, Dad I'm going to see my kitten. She must have missed me, oh I hope she's alright," and he practically skipped away leaving his meal half eaten.

"I love him," Sirius sighed, "Even in the most awkward situations, such as him being auctioned off like livestock, he just smiles and wanders off," he turned and looked at Fenrir before asking, "So?"

"We are not letting them auction him off," Fenrir said before letting his gaze travel down the thin frame of the man before him, he had spent the last two weeks watching Sirius to make sure he would not end up hurting Damon and somehow had begun to fall for him. He could not help it the man spewed stupidity half the time but had such a loving heart and such a fierce protective nature over his family. It also helped that Sirius Black had one hell of a body and it made Fenrir's mind instantly go naughty whenever he allowed it to.

"Ahem," Bill got their attention and he smiled some, "Sirius I do believe me and you should check in since last the Order knew we were running off to check on Damon since he was attacked, bet you anything they think we're dead."

"Well then," Sirius stood and smiled at Fenrir, "Greece in a week?" he had just caved under the man's smile as to where to take Damon for the next trip getting a nod he turned to Bill, "Let's go home then," and they left discussing what to do now.

"Maybe we should be more concerned with setting Fenny up with our cousin," Bellatrix whispered to Narcissa who giggled and nodded her head they had been trying to set Fenrir up but had never been able to find anyone that seemed to interest the werewolf enough, "This should prove interesting."


	17. Babysitting

Chapter Seventeen: Babysitting

Sitting in the next Deatheater Meeting Damon was watching as his Father and some others argued over who was going to go where for something he did not quite understand. Glancing to the side he frowned a bit before seeing Narcissa and Bellatrix look at Fenrir then him. Shifting some he was grabbed and pulled forward by Tom and set on the man's throne.

"Things are about to get hectic, just stay here," he was told before the man descended down trying to stop a fight which had broken out.

Half the followers were saying Damon could not be trusted since he spent half his time within the Order Headquarters with his Uncle and adopted big brother. So Damon frowned as he realized just why so much fighting was happening, it was because of him, "Stop it, just stop!" he screamed and everyone froze and looked at him, "You…you're all acting like a bunch of children!"

"Damon," Fenrir started forward but got a glare as well, "Son."

"Don't son me you're just as bad as the rest of them, I could care less about this stupid war! I have family on both sides, I will not spy for one nor will I spy for the other. I have been trying to keep from this war as much as I can, I returned Moody because I said I would," Damon said glaring at them all, "This stupid war is worthless, it's completely worthless!" he got up and walked out of the room annoyed as hell.

Following Tom and Fenrir quickly caught up with Damon and Fenrir called out, "Damon please don't be angry!" as he jogged to keep pace with his sons angry steps.

"I'm not angry I am pissed off!" Damon said and he spun to poke his Father in the chest, "Why is it me a child whose head is normally in the clouds seems to be the only adult in this whole damned Manor right now?" getting no response he crossed his arms and started to pace as he tried thinking up how to handle the whole situation. When those green and golden eyes locked on Tom the man gulped some, "I want your permission to treat all of those idiots like the children they are acting."

"Two questions," Tom said getting a nod to continue he asked, "Will you treat me like a child?"

"If you deserve it yes," Damon was even as he gazed at the man, "Just as I will treat my Father like a child if he continues to act this way."

"Alright, second question is this going to be humiliating?" Tom was beyond curious just what the normally airheaded teenager was thinking up, he was starting to enjoy this mature adult version of the teen he had set his eyes on.

"Of course," Damon said softly getting a nod they walked back into the Meeting room people were arguing so loudly now Narcissa and Bellatrix had given up trying to stop the fighting and were sitting on the edge of the platform resting their heads in their hands, "I need your assistant," getting blinked at he smiled and got to their level and he started asking questions in hushed voices leaving his Father and Tom in the dark as to what he was doing.

Sirius chose this moment to come over and he just walked through the chaos and sat down before asking, "So what's going on?"

"I am going to treat these idiots just as they are acting," Damon said smiling some before pulling him down into the conversation, ten minutes later all four stood up and he cleared his throat which made them all look at him since he had already yelled at them once before, "You are all acting immature and childish, so ahem," he lifted his wand and aimed it at the lot of them, "Maximus Sapiant!" and every single person acting like a fool was bent over and an invisible hand swatted their behinds, "Ten swats should work," he waited until they had each been spanked ten times before canceling the spell, "Now are you going to continue to bicker like children?"

"You son of a bitch!" one Deatheater screamed before Narcissa flicked her wrist so his mouth was filled with soap suds.

"Language! I will not tolerate my own child speaking in such a manner and I will not let other children do so either!" Narcissa said before stopping the spell which made the man spit bubbles out.

"My Lord why are you allowing this?" asked one follower which made Tom sit down and simply smirk, "My Lord?"

"I gave him permission to treat you as you act considering it is him that has you all acting so immature," Tom said before seeing Sirius and Damon lean in to whisper back and forth, "What are you two planning?"

"Uncle Sirius is telling me a spell he used on his Godson when he was about a year old," Damon said before glancing at the group, "Are you all going to act your ages and discuss the issue of whether or not I am a Light loving spy with me as an adult or are you going to scream again?"

"They think you're a spy?" Sirius asked, getting nods from most everyone he blinked rapidly, "Kiddo if you're a spy then why am I not spying? That makes no sense I go to the Order house more often than not…wait isn't spying on family wrong? I believe I taught you that."

"No I'm not a spy and you'll not be a spy either," Damon said smacking him upside the head, "You did teach me that family doesn't spy on family and since me and Dad live here in the Dark yet you and Bill live in the Light there will be no spying on either part."

"Oh so we stay on plan A and avoid ever spying?" Sirius asked getting a nod he sat back down and smiled, "I can do that."

"Of course you can it means nothing changes from the way we've been working," Fenrir said proud that the other man was taking everything so calmly, then he frowned some, "What spell did you use on him?"

"Oh I was babysitting Harry and he had a dirty nappy so I simply created a lovely little spell which instantly vanishes anything he might put in the nappy such as going to the bathroom," Sirius said before laughing slightly he covered the laugh and then wiped his eyes and asked softly, "Have you ever known a child to put a thousand galleon necklace in their nappy? Poof, Lily's necklace vanished and I still haven't found out where everything was being sent to!" he fell backwards laughing which made Damon laugh, Draco and Lucius who had been a few of the ones not to be spanked laughed as well, soon every single person in the room was laughing.

"Why…why did he have her necklace?" Narcissa asked as she started to calm down.

"I have no idea the kid always seemed to get his hands on stuff he shouldn't," Sirius said wiping laughter tears from his eyes, "Ah I do miss that boy…I should write him, set up a play date between you two."

"Uncle Sirius…Harry Potter has been missing for a long time," Damon said which made the man freeze as if just hearing the information for the first time, "Surely the snowman told you."

"He…he didn't…" Sirius said before frowning some, "Does anyone on this side know where he went?"

"No idea," Lucius said shrugging his one shoulder some, "I went to kidnap him and his family, but instead of him we got a wolf, the muggles said he had left a few days before our arrival and no one's heard from him since."

"He's probably dead," Tom said which made Sirius frown and get up, Fenrir and Damon gave him nasty looks as the animagus walked from the room looking heartbroken. When Damon whispered something to the kitten at his side he watched the little creature walk over and look at him cutely, reaching down to pick her up he got bitten, "Ow! Damon!"

"You can be a jerk sometimes!" Damon said before chasing after Sirius.


	18. Threatening and Naive

Chapter Eighteen: Threatening and Naive

When the day came for their trip to Greece Sirius was still a bit out of sorts around everyone else, even Dumbledore noticed and he frowned thinking something was wrong with the man or that the Dark had done something to him. So when Fenrir and Damon came walking in with Bill the old Headmaster watched as Damon frowned at seeing Sirius so sullen looking.

"Uncle Sirius?" Damon asked walking over and settling on the floor next to the chair the man was in, "Is this because of Tommy?" not getting an answer he pulled his kitten from his shirt and held her up, "She keeps biting him if that helps any."

"Do you think he was right?" Sirius asked which made the Headmaster focus more on the conversation even if it looked like he was reading, "I mean it's been so long…he just might be right."

"Well…I'm not sure if he was right or wrong, but I can tell you that he will never say something like that again until he has proof," Damon said smiling some, "He promised me and last time he acted stupid Dad tried to kill him, so no more stupid acts will be made promise."

Sirius gave a slight snort as he broke into laughter, "That does-doesn't help much," he wiped his eyes and then turned to Dumbledore, "Did you know Harry is missing?" getting a nod he glared, "And why wasn't I informed!"

"Sirius you are quite close with these two, I feared with the loss of Harry you would simply turn to them and leave the Light side," Dumbledore said before getting a sharp glare aimed his way.

"I am going away for a week you find my Godson or I will kick you all out of my house!" Sirius said before grabbing his bag and turning to hand it to Damon before he shifted forms and allowed the collar to be put on him so they could leave. They apparated to a check point and showed their passports before finding a hotel. They had figured out they could pass Damon off as a child and get him a half price fee and with Sirius as a pet he was normally only a small fee instead of an adult fee for a hotel.

Once in the room Fenrir unhooked the collar and let Sirius become full grown, they had two rooms connected by the bathroom. One had two twin beds and one had a Queen sized bed, "We'll be staying in here," he told the man who simply jumped on the bed as if marking his territory, "No, no we have to share," and he dropped on the bed as well and caught Sirius close as the man tried to push him off the bed, "Now Sirius be nice."

"Fenrir you can go crash in the other room and send the Kid in here, you take most the bed," Sirius said as he stopped struggling and simply rested his hands on either side of the man's head and frowned, "Can you please just let go?"

"No I'm rather comfortable," Fenrir said an arm around the man's waist holding him in place, "You have really beautiful eyes, it's startling at how crystal like when your this close," that made Sirius's cheeks go pink, "Hmm," he was enjoying the close contact with the other man.

"Um…" Sirius for the life of him could not look away from the amber eyes of the werewolf holding him, "I…" he suddenly ripped his eyes away and was tinted pink, "Fenrir please let go."

"Say I can stay in the same room with you and I might let you go," Fenrir smirked and had to hold back his more animal side as the man practically on him shivered.

Yet before anything else could happen Damon came walking in and blinked at the two before simply turning and going back in through the door with a call of, "Bill let's just get food on our own they seem rather busy."

"Busy how?" Bill asked meeting the teen in the bathroom he peeked around him and saw the two watching the doorway now, "Oh I see, one sec guys," and he went back in the other room and came out and tossed a bottle towards them which Sirius caught so as to not be hit, "I doubt either of you thought to bring any."

"What's in the bottle?" Damon asked innocently yet Bill just closed the door and grabbed his hand to lead him away, "Bill what's going on?"

"Is he really that naive?" Sirius asked Fenrir getting a nod his head dropped some, "You adopted him so when the time comes you can give him the talk," then his eyes went to the bottle and he squeaked before dropping it and trying to get up, "Fenrir let go Bill seems to have the wrong idea."

"Let me see that," grabbing the bottle Fenrir read to himself, 'Mansor Magical Lubricant' then he realized Sirius was trying to get away from him, "Calm down Sirius," when the man did not stop struggling he decided to show his intent and rolled them over quickly so he had him pinned to the bed, "Sirius look at me," he ordered when the man glanced at him he dropped a kiss to his lips, a slightly heated but still just on the side of chaste. Pulling away he was barely a centimeter away and warned, "If you want nothing from me tell me now."

A few hours later Bill and Damon came back from their meal and had two meals wrapped up ready for the other two, they knocked and were told to come in by Fenrir. Sirius was sleeping on the bed and Bill smirked as he handed the food over, "We brought you guy's food, and you may want to explain to Damon just what is going on," yet Damon squeaked suddenly, "Kid?"

"They had sex!" Damon said covering his now pink face, "That was what was going on, how long has this been going on? – Oh hell what if I had walked in on…I am knocking from now on!" and he fled to the other room.

Sirius opened one eye and saw Bill then Fenrir he sat up revealing his naked torso, "Was the brat just here?"

"Yeah…he's a bit embarrassed," Fenrir said before moving to the bed, Bill had already gone back to check on Harry so he settled next to the other man, "They brought us food."

"Mm, good I'm starving," Sirius said before getting lifted by the other man and settled on his lap the sheet wrapped around his waist and a kiss pressed to his neck. He had allowed sex but had not allowed Fenrir to leave a mate mark on him since he was not quite sure of everything, he knew he had to speak with Damon before even considering the mark.


	19. Homoerotic I Think Not

AN: I am having Damon speak Greek since he understands it and such, so for this chapter and only this chapter when you see "_Lalalala_" it means he is speaking Greek, since some words get lost in translation. After this chapter "_Lalalala_" will go back to being Parseltongue.

Chapter Nineteen: Homoerotic I Think Not

Three days into the trip Sirius and Fenrir were sitting on a beach watching as Damon and Bill chased a puppy around, Damon's kitten was sitting on the puppies back and the two did not know if the kitten was safe or not. Fenrir saw someone eyeing Sirius and felt horribly jealous but he did nothing about it since the man still had not told him if this was just going to be a fling or not. So when Sirius glared and stuck his tongue out at the guy before shifting over to be against Fenrir's side the werewolf felt a thrill run through him.

"Got it!" Damon and Bill yelled diving for the puppy and kitten before dive bombing each other and then shouting out in pain as they hit head on, "Ow!" the puppy was now in Bill's arms while the Kitten was in Damon's, "Oh."

"I think they were just playing," Bill said calmly as the two little animals started to roll around in the sand, "Huh…weird animals."

"Dad don't molest Uncle Sirius in public!" Damon hollered out and it made Bill turn to see the guy who had been staring at Sirius with his jaw open, since Fenrir had Sirius pinned into the sand and was snogging the hell out of him. Yet hearing his son's voice seemed to snap Fenrir out of it because he looked over at them and allowed Sirius to get up, "Can we go visit Acropolis tomorrow?" getting nods from both his Father and Sirius he grinned and grabbed Bill's hand, "Let's go to a museum!" he had been dragging his older brother off for meals and to museums, art galleries, beaches any place really and leaving the other two behind.

Watching them disappear into the distance Sirius glanced at Fenrir, "They've been leaving us out a lot on this trip," getting a smirk he blushed pink as he remembered just exactly what they did every time Damon and Bill ran off to explore the sights, "Hotel?"

"Sea will be fine," Fenrir said lifting Sirius up he darted into the sea and walked out and under a pier where he pinned him against a wooden post, only about a foot and a half of air was under the pier so they were pretty well hidden, "Now try not to be too loud."

Meanwhile Damon and Bill were looking at some ancient statues and a man touched Damon's shoulder making him turn to see who it was. A man in a long shirt splattered with paint stood there, "Hello you're English gents like myself correct?" his accent gave him away as a British man.

"Yes, can we help you?" Bill asked since he was older then Damon and did not like weird people coming up to them and touching Damon in any way.

"Brilliant do you perhaps speak Greek," the man asked getting a nod from Damon he held out his hand, "Names Franklin Dailey," Bill shook his hand then Damon did, "Could you perhaps help me with trying to get a message across to these gentleman?"

"Alright," Damon said walking over he looked adorably cute like a child in a way that the men seemed to look down their noses at him, "_Hello gentleman Mr. Dailey would like to speak to you_," his Greek was flawless and it made both men blink at him since not even a minute ago he had been speaking English.

Franklin and Bill moved over to them and Franklin asked, "Will you ask them why they are having my paintings removed from the third floor gallery?" getting a nod he watched the young teen turn to the other men.

"_Mr. Franklin is confused as to why his paintings have been removed from the third floor gallery_," Damon said calmly before adding, "_Could you please explain this decision to me?"_

"_His paintings were a disgrace to this museum, half naked men in erotic poses with other half naked men_," one of the men said snobbishly, "_How he got them past our screening process is beyond me_."

Damon turned to Franklin and said, "He says the fact the paintings were of half-naked men in erotic poses is the reason," yet before the man could say more the teen turned back around and said in Greek, "_Might I see these paintings_?" getting a nod he was led away and he knew Franklin and Bill were following them.

"_Those in that stack are the monstrosities,_" another man said motioning to a pile which was just sitting there; he watched the teen approach them, "_They are graphic young man_."

"_I'll be fine_," Damon responded in kind and started looking through the paintings before frowning some, "_These are not inappropriate at all_," he held one up which showed a man holding his hand up as another male who seemed to be an angel reached down for him, "_This one is not erotic it seems to be a picture of the rapture, all of these are playing out scenes from either the bible or Greek Mythology_."

"_It is not proper_," the first man said calmly.

"_Then you should remove all the statues and paintings made by those of ancient times since they show more flesh then these paintings do, these are modernized and I would find more offense looking at a statue where the man's genital is showing then a painting of an angel helping a good soul to heaven or Zeus standing with Hercules_," Damon said which made the men pause some, "_Well can they stay_?"

"Oh Damon's getting angry," Bill said leaning against a wall, which made Franklin blink at him, "My brother his names Damon, I'm Bill."

"Like the story of Damon and Pythias?" Franklin asked, getting a chuckle and nod he smiled and turned to look at the young teen again.

"_We will discuss it with the board tonight_," a man said before simply leaving them alone.

Turning with a brilliant smile Damon said happily, "They are going to discuss the paintings at tonight's board meeting, if you have any more problems please don't hesitate to ask," and he quickly wrote down their hotels address, "Here you go, we'll be here for about four more days."

"Thank you," Franklin said and he got a nod before Bill and Damon walked off discussing what to do now, "Damon…hmm," he went home and pulled out a canvas as an idea blossomed in his mind for a masterpiece.


	20. Carina

Chapter Twenty: Carina

The last day of their trip Damon was dancing around with Sirius on the beach outside their hotel, the puppy and kitten were running around them and Bill was the one playing the music from a boom box he had bought the day before. Fenrir was watching the two have the time of their lives dancing and being silly. The song was She Wolf by Shakira and the two were being silly half the time they were dancing.

That is where a manager from the hotel lead Franklin who held a package in his arms, "Bill, Damon!" he called waving his free hand, seeing the two turn he got a brilliant smile as the teen stopped dancing and ran over the other three following, "My paintings were put up again," he announced happily.

"That's brilliant," Damon said before his kitten jumped up to sit on his shoulder adding a cute factor that his family was use to but made Franklin blink in surprise that the teenager who had been so amazing at the museum had such an adorably cute side, "Oh Franklin this is my Father Fenrir and my Uncle Sirius," he introduced before saying, "Dad, Siri this is Franklin Dailey an amazing artist me and Bill met the other day."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dailey," Fenrir said being polite since his son seemed fond of the man, he would give the man a chance since both Damon and Bill found him to be of some sort of fascination "What brings you here today?" he was not sure why the painter had seeked out his child.

"Well Damon told me today would be your last day in Greece and I wanted to give him and Bill both a gift," Franklin said holding the package out, he got a confused look from the teenager, "You saved my artwork from being taken down this is the least I can do."

"Um, thank you," Damon said taking the package extended to him he opened it and his jaw dropped, it was him and Bill walking away from an executioner, "This is from the story, the final scene…I love it," he knew the story quite well since getting a nod he smiled brilliantly and gave Franklin a hug, "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it – oh and here," he handed the teen a card, "In case you ever need a portrait or what not feel free to call me," Franklin smiled some, "Also if your ever back in these parts you might swing in and visit a silly artist, have a proper cup of tea possibly?"

"We'll visit you next summer," Bill promised before hugging the man a well, he could not believe how happy Franklin had made his little brother.

"Well I can't really stick around I sort of have an appointment to paint a ladies portrait," Franklin said and he got hugged again by both before he walked off waving his hand, "Have a safe trip you four!"

That night Sirius was looking at the painting which was in their room since Fenrir had been fascinated with it, "Fen," getting looked at he asked softly, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Fenrir whispered getting in bed next to the other man, "Why would you even question that?"

"Well…it's just I realized you mated my half-sister and I…I sort of fear you're using me as a replacement for what you lost," Sirius whispered, he had been thinking everything over and sounded oddly mature for himself at the moment, "I don't want to invest my heart completely if it's just going to end up broken."

"Carina was never my mate," Fenrir whispered pulling the man close, "A rival pack leader was trying to lure her out away from my pack since I considered her my Beta," that shocked Sirius normally the Alpha and Beta of werewolf packs were male, "He even went so far as to force himself upon her during a full moon…she came to me in tears afraid he would do it again or force her to be his mate because she carried his cub…she asked me for some blood so I could blood adopt the child while he was still in the womb so she could use his scent to trick others into thinking he was mine," getting blinked at he kissed the man's forehead, "I promise you she was not my mate, I never slept with her and I never thought about it…she was a close friend is all and I wanted to protect her."

"Carina was her name?" Sirius asked softly, getting a nod he relaxed, "I would like very much to be your mate, but first promise me something," getting glanced at he gave the man a soft kiss, "After we are mated nothing changes with how Damon is, I love him so much and I…I know sometimes werewolves will focus solely on their mate, since he's not your blood child you may…"

"I'll never treat him any different, I've had my heart set on you for a while now and have not treated him any different, he is my baby boy and I know he is yours as well," Fenrir whispered before the feisty man he had fallen for jumped him.

Damon and Bill heard knocking and thuds caused by the others beds and simply left to get dinner knowing if they stayed too long they would start hearing noises that would either scar them or make them laugh until they wet themselves. At dinner Bill reached out and took his little brothers hand, he got a slight squeeze and smiled as he knew everything was alright. Having Fenrir and Sirius get into a relationship had scared Bill some, even though he helped them along, he was scared because he feared they would treat Damon differently.

"Everything seems to be working out now," Damon said eyes bright and playful, "I'll have two parents soon, hmm…wonder what I should call Sirius now? Fen is Dad already – oh I'll call him Mum or better yet Mommy!"

"That's a sure fire way to bring out the bite from that dog," Bill laughed before lifting his drink in a toast, "To the weird family we have formed!"

"To the craziness that we all bring into it," Damon said lifting his drink as well and they toasted before laughing in delight.


	21. Lord Black

Chapter Twenty-One: Lord Black

Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Draco and Tom were watching as the four started up the pathway to the Manor. They had ben waiting for the entire week for them to return, yet every jaw dropped when Fenrir kept Sirius close to his side. However, the conversation they were overhearing from the four shocked them even more.

"Think Dumbledore found him yet?" Sirius asked Damon glancing at the teenager who he could now look at as a son and actually have some sort of claim on him now.

"Nope," Damon said doing a cartwheel just because he could, "Think he's moved them out yet?"

"Nope," Sirius laughed some, "Think Bella will mind helping me evict them?"

"Can you show her the way inside?" Bill asked grabbing Damon's feet as the teen walked in the wheel barrel fashion, "I mean Fen can get in simply by having an extreme panic attack and following his nose to us and Damon…well he's a devil isn't he."

"Oh yeah forgot that part," Sirius said stopping his steps before frowning and scratching the top of his head, "I can't believe I'm about to do this," and his chin dropped.

"Do what?" Bill and Damon asked while Fenrir paused waiting for his mate to catch up.

"I'm going to consult my Mother," Sirius said before Damon fell over and Bill whipped around in shock, "Hopefully she stops screaming profanities at me long enough for me to ask."

"I wanna go!" Damon said bouncing up onto his feet, "This should be funny!"

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Sirius said scowling at the teen.

By now the group was only about ten feet from the others so when Sirius went to swat Damon for being a brat the teen scampered and hid behind Tom. Narcissa smiled as she realized Damon was back to being his overly playful self, and that the near death experience had not made him into a completely different person.

"Sirius you go consult your mother," Fenrir said taking charge of his family, "Bill go with him and keep him from getting cursed since he tends to do the stupid thing," then he focused his eyes on his son who was peeking around Tom's legs, "Damon you come here I need to fill you in on what me and Sirius talked about last night."

"Is it mushy junk?" Damon asked before getting a blank look, "Dad?" still no change, "Alright," and he walked over head hanging, "If this scars me for life you're paying for my therapy."

Sirius and Bill took off while Fenrir took Damon's hand to lead his son back to the small group waiting for them he handed Narcissa the wrapped painting, "You don't get to keep it but I think you'll like it," he informed her before nodding to the others and leading Damon into a private area to sit and talk to his son.

Shifting around some on the sofa Damon got comfortable and turned to his Father, "So you two mated I got that much already."

"When the Order vacates Sirius's home we will be moving there, me, you, Bill and Sirius. We plan to ask Bill if he's willing to get a partial adoption done with us, that would legally name him your brother and mine and Sirius's son," Fenrir said which made Damon blink rapidly.

"But he has parents…how does that work?" Damon asked tilting his head he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Well in the Ministry it will still mark his birth parents as such, but will simply mark us as his chosen family meaning he is not blood nor is will I have any legal say with but he will be marked in our family history," Fenrir explained before ruffling his son's hair, "And we plan to out you to everyone here for who you were-"

"Wha-why? They like me and I like them?" Damon felt panic rise in his chest, "I want them to still like me!"

"And we won't ever know if they like you for who you are completely or if they just liked you for being my mysterious son," Fenrir said which made Damon's green-gold swirled eyes drop to the floor, "I know it's a lot to take on but I just want you to have real relationships."

Meanwhile at Grimwauld Place Sirius was trying to get his Mother to calm down enough to speak in a civil way with him while Bill was holding up some shields since the Order was quite pissed at them for threatening to kick them out, "Mother please," Sirius said holding his hands up in defense as she cursed at him.

"Gone Dark both of you bloody bastards!" Ron screamed at them which made Bill scowl and Sirius tense and twitch a second, which made the woman in the portrait pause since her son seemed pissed off.

Turning Sirius looked at Ron and said, "Listen you sniveling little brat this is my house, my property and I will not have you taking up that sort of language under my roof! Do it again and I'll cut out your tongue!" then he claimed and turned back to his Mother who was smirking some, "I'll explain everything to you and tell you about your grandson possibly plural if you help me."

"Are they pureblooded?" Walburga asked crossing her arms, "I won't accept anything less."

"Help me first there are some ease dropping people who do not deserve to know anything about my child and or children," Sirius said before blinking suddenly, "Whoa that's weird sounding isn't it Bill?"

"Sirius we do not have the time for you to back pedal into Gryffindor mode stick with the scary Lord Black thing you had going a second ago!" Bill snapped sweating since he was forcing his entire magical reserve into the shields.

"Oh right," shaking his head Sirius took a calming breath and turned to his Mother, "How do I evict them from this home even though it is under a secret keeper who is not me?"

"Well that's easy this is an Ancient and Noble house, the Lord of any such bloodline can easily break all magical ties to his home by saying our family motto with the idea of breaking the ties in the forefront of their minds," Walburga informed before smirking, "You do remember the family motto right?"

"Toujours pur," Sirius said calmly before smiling some, "I may have disagreed with the family Mother but it was still my family, and I never let myself forget most the lessons you taught me," he closed his eyes as he focused his magic and the intent to sever the tie Dumbledore had with the home into his mind before saying as if one was saying a spell, "Toujours pur!" and the magic snapped and he shivered at the control he felt over the entire house, "Whoa."

"Now to get unwanted guests from the house simply use the rite of old," Walburga said testing her oldest son who paused for a second, "Come now Sirius you have to remember this one."

"Oh wait…Is this what Father made me and Regulus learn until we could say it in our sleep?" Sirius asked getting a nod he turned and took a breath of calming air before saying, "I Lord Sirius Black, Son of Orion and Walburga Black, Master and Lord of this House and all existing Black properties command those within whom are not my blood, name, or friend to leave my home or face the consequences of the magical barter!" and every single person but Bill and Sirius felt a magical sting and winced as they realized they had five minutes to get off the property or their magic would leave for Sirius as its new master.

"You won't get away with this, remember Sirius you're still a wanted man!" Dumbledore growled before leaving the house with the others, the new wards shooting up around the home keeping the whole home protected from any harm.


	22. Um I'm

Chapter Twenty-Two: Um…I'm…

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Fenrir was sitting with Damon while the others sat across from them waiting for an explanation as to what they had been talking about during the walk up the path. However, Fenrir kept telling them to be patient that they had something very important to share but were waiting for the right moment. When Bill portkeyed in and handed Damon a slip of paper it made the teenager break into giggles happily.

"So is it safe to tell everyone everything now?" Fenrir asked getting a nod from the redhead he glanced over and saw the picture which was of Sirius acting mature and proper and ordering Dumbledore from the house, "He's such a good man, this is a new side to him…hope he realizes he can be both childish and funny while also holding the mature Lord look to himself…the Lord look is quite hot on him," that got confused looks from the Malfoy's and Tom.

"One that's gross and two Dad it's Sirius he'll compartmentalize himself into sections, you'll have immature funny, goofy, troublesome Sirius whom we all know and love then there will be times when the true Lord Black inside of him comes out and scares the hell out of us with the severity of the change," Damon said in a very mature and calm voice before turning his now slightly innocent and naïve again eyes to Narcissa who practically melted at the sweet boy's childlike appearance, "Is that little elf still here? I haven't had cake in a week, Sirius and Dad forgot to give her directions to the hotel for me."

Lucius snapped his fingers and the elf showed up with a cake and fork which he handed over to the teenager, "Now Fenrir what is so important you had to wait for a sign, assuming Bill was that sign of course."

"Well you see…Damon isn't my son by blood," Fenrir said and watched as Damon quickly finished the cake and grabbed Bill's arm, "I only became his Father well…right before I brought him here, we spent a long time figuring out his fake past and how to tie him into the role of Damon Greyback," he could see the wheels turning in both Lucius and Tom while Narcissa, Bellatrix and Draco looked confused.

"So who is he really?" Tom asked eyes going to the teenager trying to recognize who he was; he did not like what his mind was supplying.

"He really is Damon Greyback though not by birth obviously. I adopted him and he got a name change right after the adoption and I plan to blood adopt him soon along with my mate," Fenrir said calmly he could tell his young son was starting to get nervous at being outed, "We only lied about a few things really, his mother was not his mother but she did exist, she died in labor with my actual son Damon. Which is a whole story on its own," he stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just realized how screwed up our relationship is Kiddo remind me to sit down and figure out just what this family tree will look like."

"Well this whole thing was your idea, I was content with living in the forest or dying alone but you wanted to do the nice guy thing and decided giving me a new life was better," Damon said looking at the ground now since he was afraid they would recognize his features and curse him or kill him, "And yeah I'll remind you, it'll be nice, confusing but nice."

"And I still love my idea, after all I got a family out of the deal a mate and two wonderful children," Fenrir said which made Bill and the others pause and blink at him, "Err…right currently I have one son should be two if everything works out the way I planned."

"Um…are you talking about me?" Bill asked which got a nod, "But I have parents…unless they've decided to disown me for helping Sirius be all evil," he suddenly seemed panicked, "Oh if they have I hope the twins and Charley don't hate me I actually like them!"

"Sirius was evil?" Damon asked before getting a nod he looked at the picture again, "Evil Sirius looks like pissed off Sirius."

"Can we get back on the actual topic here, I could care less if Sirius Black has an evil side at all," Tom said losing his patience with the whole situation since he had fallen for the teen and all the cogs in his mind were lining up at a terrifying rate, "Damon what name were you born with?" he was hoping he was wrong on what he had come up with, he did not want his young love to be who he thought he was.

"Err…I am…was…well…to be honest …it's complicated…Dad you tell them please?" Damon glanced at his Father waiting for him to tell them all since it was his idea to confess to all the lies and to be honest. He wanted them to continue to like him since he liked all of them, but he knew at least at first they were going to be very angry at him for lying but he had hope they would forgive him overtime.

"Alright we're getting right to the point it seems," Fenrir said before saying calmly, even if it was a very fake calm, "Now before I tell you just…all of you have to realize the way he has been acting is not an act this is really who he is, and you all seem to really like him. So just hold onto those feelings and think before you speak alright?" he got no response and sighed again, "Well he was born…he was named…Harry Potter," with that said he grabbed his son and Bill before apparating out of the Manor not willing to see the anger at that discovery.


	23. Papa and Silver

Chapter Twenty-Three: Papa and Silver

When they arrived at Grimwauld Place Sirius was pacing and talking to his Mother who was nodding her head in understanding, "So that is the whole story," he said looking up at the Pop he saw his family, "And that is them," he had just explained everything about being mated to Fenrir, adopting Damon who was born Harry Potter, and wanting to adopt Bill Weasley.

"I'm going to bed," Damon said before nodding his head to the woman, "Nice to see you not screaming Madam," he got hugged by all three of his family and headed upstairs to crash in the room he shared with Ron when it had been Order chaos in the house.

They soon fell into an easy routine and soon they had furniture that they could relax on and that Walburga approved of mostly, Sirius was trying to get in good with his Mother since they did not want to deal with her screaming. After two weeks Damon was sitting in his newly furnished bedroom trying to figure out just what to do now. They were allowing wizards to see the house but not approach it since so many now knew where it was anyways, besides that way Fenrir's Pack could find him when they needed him and he did not have to key every single one into the wards.

So when a knock rang out Damon blinked before answering the door, two Auror's stood there, "Yes can I help you?" he asked knowing they could not cross the threshold.

"We were informed that Sirius Black and Fenrir Greyback are both living here young man, will you please get them," asked the one on the right, he did not see the point in demanding anything from a child that seemed so innocent of the crimes being committed around him.

"Um…ok," Damon turned and walked to the portrait of his Grandmother, "Grandmother will you please get Dad and Papa for me, they have guests at the door," they had decided to call Sirius Papa for him since when he had called him Mum the man had practically destroyed the living room trying to beat him silly.

"Certainly little one," Walburga said before vanishing up to another picture, she saw the two sitting on their bed discussing the blood adoption of Damon, "Damon says you two have guests downstairs," then she vanished back down to her portrait.

Fenrir and Sirius came down and saw the Auror's and simply walked over to the doorway; Fenrir's hands went onto his son's shoulders as he said softly, "Damon why don't you go talk with your Grandmother in the Library?"

"I want to stay here though Dad," Damon said which startled the Auror's some, they had not heard him ask for the two by using Dad and Papa so they had not known he was Fenrir's son.

"You have a child?" asked the taller Auror, getting a nod he blinked, "Someone willingly slept with you?"

"Yes, now please inform us as to why you are here," Fenrir said before seeing them pull out arrest warrants, "Ah, that's what I thought…hmm…Sirius any ideas?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm sick of hiding," Sirius said shrugging his shoulders some, "I'd call the Black family lawyer to work through this but alas he is Lucius Malfoy's younger brother, don't think he'll help us at the moment."

"Um…" Damon glanced at the two Auror's and let nothing but pure childlike innocence shine through his eyes, "Are you taking my parents away from me? Couldn't they…be like on house arrest or something until the lawyer situation can be worked out? Please?"

Both men caved under the adorableness of those wide eyes, "We'll be back tomorrow with ankle bracelets, if any of you are missing I can't promise they will not be put to death over this."

"I am a werewolf," Fenrir pointed out which got a confused look, "You'll have to make it so it grows and allows me to roam at least a bit so I can keep my family safe during the full moon, oh and you should probably give me the day before and day after the full moon to get away and back to the house in turn."

"Um…right," the short one said writing that down, "Does silver actually affect you? The main metal in the bracelets is silver."

"It doesn't affect all werewolves but some in my Pack are effected so if at all possible I would appreciate it not be silver," Fenrir said trying not to smirk since his son was so cute and innocent looking and able to get him an easier sentence.

"Anything else?" the tall one asked not looking up since the teenager was still giving the adorable innocent looks.

Fenrir paused trying to think of something before glancing at Sirius, "Well…if it's not too much trouble, you see…Sirius is my mate…he should be able to come with me during the full moon, it will keep me calmer and I'll be a lot less violent while transformed."

"Err…alright so his bracelet should be the same as yours, in all aspects? In case you turn him or have already right?" the taller one asked, and got a nod from all three.

Damon smiled some since he knew the real reason was that Sirius was an animagus and would need the bracelet to change sizes when he did, "So I can keep my parents?" getting a nod he smiled some and glanced down smiling slightly, and then the two Auror's left and Damon closed the door before turning to look at Sirius, "Lucius has a brother?"

"Yeah Thaddeus Malfoy, he's four years younger than Lucius and is married to Catherine Rosier, they have a daughter who is five," Sirius said calmly before getting blinked at by the other two, "What? Mother told me."


	24. Malfoy Freeze

Chapter Twenty-Four: Malfoy Freeze

Two more weeks passed before Lucius showed up at Grimwauld place calmly, when Damon answered the door he froze before saying, "Mr. Potter," and watched the teen flinch some, "I am here to do a Ministry check up on Mr. Greyback and Mr. Black."

"This way," Damon whispered turning and leading him into the house, "Grandmother will you please inform Dad and Papa that Lord Malfoy is here on Ministry business, I'll take him to the parlor."

"Alright," and she vanished off before smiling some as she came back, "They will be down shortly, I've informed Kreacher to have tea ready in the Parlor."

"Thank you Grandmother," Damon said and lead Lucius away he stood against a wall and waited for his parents, as soon as they entered the room he said, "Excuse me," and left, it had been a month and the first time he saw any of them had felt like a slap to the face but on some level he felt he deserved it.

"Lucius," Fenrir said smiling some, "How have you been?"

"I did not come here for pleasantries Mr. Greyback," Lucius said before opening the file in his hands, "It says here you are under house arrest until your lawyer situation can be managed how is that coming along?"

"Well since Thaddeus is not talking to us at the moment we had to lay him off temporarily, and we are now currently negotiating with a few other lawyers as to who is willing to take up this case," Sirius said calmly trying to ignore the need to go see why Damon had been pale when he left the room.

"Acceptable," Lucius said before asking, "The full moon was four nights ago, the trackers in the bracelets said you both stayed within the residence, why is that?" he had a total of four questions to ask.

"Damon was sick," Fenrir answered, "I could not leave my cub alone while he was sick, Sirius stayed in his room with him and I had him lock me in the basement for their protection and my piece of mind."

"Acceptable," Lucius glanced up and then back down, "Has Mr. Black been turned into a werewolf?"

"No," Fenrir said feeling annoyed now.

"Marked," Lucius said calmly before glancing at the paper again, "Considering you're a werewolf who has admitted to kidnapping, killing, working for the Dark Lord and turning people against their wills and your mate is a convicted felon escapee from Azkaban why do you need a lawyer?"

"I will admit I was everything you called me," Fenrir said jaw tense, "But Sirius was convicted without a trial for something he did not even do, you know as much since Peter Pettigrew is alive and well at that manor of yours!"

"That will be all have a nice day," Lucius said before standing and going to leave he paused in the doorway as he saw Damon sitting on the stairs, yet the teen saw him paled out and ran away. Leaving quickly he went back to work.

It was two days later when Narcissa came over she knocked and Bill answered the door, "Hello Bill, is Harry alright?" she had been told he had been sick a few days ago and it concerned her greatly.

"I am not sure who you are talking about," Bill said calmly, "Might you try again?"

"Damon is he alright? Lucius said he was sick a few days ago and I…well I got concerned," Narcissa said before seeing the teenager walk into the foyer, "Damon…" those green-gold eyes lifted to look at her yet she froze as she saw the panic, "No wait-" yet he ran away.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said he was at the bottom of the stairs, "Lucius really hurt him, all of us really…we sort of expected it but…well Damon did not expect such a cold shoulder."

"It's alright…may I please see Damon?" Narcissa asked, Bill and Sirius lead her up to Damon's room. Peeking in she saw the teen sitting on his bed with a puppy, dog, kitten, raven, owl and fox in the room. The serpent was peeking out from Sirius's shirt, "Damon sweetheart?"

Looking up Damon asked softly, "Have you come to yell at me?"

"No dear boy," Narcissa walked over and sat next to him before hugging him, "I heard you were sick, how do you feel?"

"I…alright, it was just a cold," Damon whispered before getting released he smiled some even if a bit shyly, "So you're not angry at me?"

"No, not at all I was startled was all," Narcissa said before pulling out a coloring book from her purse, "You left this behind I had hoped you would return for it but…well I guess it's best you not go to the Manor for a while."

"They hate me don't they?" Damon was so scared of losing every single person he held dear.

"Well Draco found the whole thing hilarious but Lucius forbid him from writing, Lucius is angry he really started to care about you…he doesn't do well when family lies to him," Narcissa said before brushing his hair from his face, "And the Dark Lord well…he's unsure what to feel, I mean he has been trying to kill Harry Potter for a long time yet he feels so protective of Damon Greyback…he's just got to work on the balance some."

"Aunt Bella?" Damon asked nervous, he really liked the insane woman.

"She is a cross between angry and amused, though she did tell me to inform you that since you are now legally part of the Black family you must learn the proper spells and sayings. We all had to learn them as children," Narcissa chuckled lightly while kissing his forehead, "You're a very bright young man you'll pick everything up quickly I'm sure."

"He already has started," Sirius said calmly, "As has Bill, they are both my sons now and I have been teaching them what I learned, leaving out only very few things."

"That is alright I left something's out of Draco's training," Narcissa chuckled lightly, "I should get back and work on softening them up some, we miss you, all of you."


	25. Who are you?

Chapter Twenty-Five: Who are you?

The next day Narcissa had a surprise for everyone, she had left a small charm on the coloring book that Damon was fond of and she made Lucius, Draco, Bella, and Tom gather in the parlor. At exactly two Sirius and Damon tumbled in it looked like they were trying to kill each other, the coloring book gripped in Sirius's hand, "Ahem," she cleared her throat and got looked at by both, "Damon why are you trying to murder him?" the teen had Sirius's by the collar of his shirt and his other hand raised in a fist.

"He ruined my coloring book," Damon said as if that was perfect reason for murder, "Dad said to kill him for such an offense."

"You need to stop taking him so seriously!" Sirius said before poking the teen in the chest, "I'll buy you a new book!"

"Dragons?" Damon asked getting a nod he stood and dusted himself off before helping Sirius up and turning to Narcissa, "Why did you charm my book?"

"Well I was hoping you would be alone so we could get these idiots to talk with you," Narcissa confessed before seeing Sirius looking at his ankle which was beeping, "Oh yes that may be a bad thing."

"Hmm," Damon looked down before dropping to the floor and pulling Sirius's foot out from under him, they watched as he did something and Sirius got a mild shock but the beeping stopped, "There now it registers you went two feet outside the perimeter but stepped back in once the beeping started."

"Ow," Sirius lay there on the floor a minute, "It's going to shock me when you reset it when we get home isn't it?"

"Well of course I can't control the shocking, you're just lucky I figured out how those blasted things work," Damon said before turning and seeing Draco covering laughter, Lucius looked cold and detached, Bellatrix was a mix of amusement and annoyance, yet Tom he was blank, "Um…hello?"

"So why did you stop being Potter?" Draco asked after his giggles left him.

"Well I got asked if I wanted a different life and told to lay my trust in a man who not even five minutes before had threatened to kill me," Damon said calmly, "So I did the logical thing and obviously gave him my complete trust and came out better for it I believe anyways-Ow!" he turned and kicked Sirius in the side, "Papa no biting!"

"You bruised my pretty face!" Sirius argued before seeing Lucius glare at them, he knew it was hurting his son to have that look aimed at him and he suddenly did something that made everyone in the room gawk, that is except Damon. Standing he walked over and stopped a few feet from Lucius, "Lord Malfoy I suggest you stop your ice filled glares aimed at my son or I will be forced to ruin you, he has done nothing against your name or family thus you have no reason to act as if he is beneath you."

"And Lord Black is back," Damon sighed dropping to the floor, yet before he got there Sirius had charmed a proper seat beneath him, "Yes I know a Black never sits below the rest it is not proper."

"Good, don't slouch," Sirius said and watched as his son straightened out, before turning back to Lucius who was now glaring at him, "I have done nothing to warrant such a look either so desist."

Bellatrix slipped over to Damon and asked, "When did he get such a personality and vocabulary for that matter?" she was impressed that her cousin was acting as he should have been his whole life but was also shocked since it went against everything he tried to become.

"The day Dad outed my little secret Papa became like this, it's all Dumbledore's fault really he's much too bothersome. Tried keeping Papa's home and forced him to become a proper Black to remove the annoyances from our home," Damon said calmly as if not gossiping about his Papa, "Grandmother couldn't be more proud, his record of existence is only twenty eight and a half minutes."

"Hey," Sirius turned and pouted, "I've not been uppity for so long have I?' he was acting like a child again thus proving what Damon meant by existence.

"Wow," Damon checked his watch, "Four minutes, that's the shortest time for Lord Black to be on the surface," he asked suddenly, "Does this mean I have to be the adult now?"

"No Damon honey," Narcissa said smiling some, "You just be you we'll all have lunch and Sirius can be whoever he pleases as well, but I must admit you looked remarkably like Grandfather when you went all proper."

"Grandmother says the same thing," Damon chuckled lightly before blinking as Tom held a hand out to him, taking it as the group started for the dining room they hung back walking a bit slower than the rest and he looked down before asking, "How pissed are you really?"

"I'm just a bit annoyed with you," Tom said stopping completely which made the teen stop since he still held his hand securely in his own, "What does this mean?"

"Mean?" Damon asked confused before getting a sigh, "Oh you mean for the war?" getting a nod he sighed as well, "I told you're followers a few weeks ago to stop acting like children over me and which side I may or may not be on, do you remember what I said?"

"You claimed to be on neither side, that the war was worthless in your eyes," Tom summed up getting a smile he traced the teen's cheek, the very cheek he had slapped so long ago, "I once swore to see you dead at my feet, believed you were the worst thing on this planet besides Dumbledore…then I came to see a childlike innocence shine from inside a crazed mind where everything was so naïve and yet somehow wise," he tilted his head up and finished with, "Which one are you?"


End file.
